I'd Lie
by DiBye
Summary: With every death there is new life. And maybe new love. For Maxie and Logan it will be a challenge. But, will the challenge be falling in love? Or falling out of it? COMPLETE
1. Crash and Burn

**I'd Lie**

Summary: With every death there is new life. And maybe new love. For Maxie and Logan it will be a challenge. But, will the challenge be falling in love? Or falling out of it?

History: Everything has happened up until after Georgie's funeral. A few changes in this are that Logan lives above Kelly's and he still works for Sonny. Maxie and Cooper never started things up again. And, I think that's about it.

Pairing: Logan/Maxie Don't like it, don't read it. And probably a little LuSam and Scrubs.

**Chapter One: Crash and Burn**

"I hate you."

"You dont."

"Leave."

"No."

"Fine, I'll leave then."

"Maxie..."

"Don't say my name."

"Fine sweat heart, I won't say your name it you really care that much. But, that doesn't change things. Your still Maxie and I'm still Logan and that my dear... well, that mean _something_."

"What does it mean? What does anything mean."

"I don't know."

"You're such a great help."

"Take my coat, it's freezing out here."

"I don't want your coat. I want you to leave."

"No you don't."

"I want Georgie."

"You can talk about her with me you know."

"What does talking help?"

"It helped before."

"Before..."

_4 Days ago; It was cold and bitter outside. The wind was howling especially loud. For that reason, and maybe reasons still unknown, Logan was still awake. He was lying in his bed staring up at the water stained ceiling of his room at Kelly's. The clock read 2:34 AM. After a long day guarding the Corinthos boys and then coming straight back to his room, the Southern native was tired. Sleep should have been coming easy. With those thoughts swirling through out his head, Logan began to drift off. But, as fate would have it, a knock sounded at his door. Make that a pounding. Startled by the insistent and urgent banging, Logan quickly slipped on some flannel pajama pants and rushed to the door. _

_"Who the hell-" He started before opening the door to reveal none other than Maxie Jones. Right away he noticed her eyes. Sad and wide. Grief was so etched inside of them he swore it would never leave. _

_"Maxie?" He questioned, confused from being jarred out of an 'almost' slumber. She pushed past him inside of the room with out a word. He still remained focused on her blue orbs. They had locked him in and for the life of him he could not get past them. Had he been able to asses the rest of her he might have noticed her disheveled clothing. He might have noticed her hair that was thrown half hazardous into a pony tail. If you could call it that. And, maybe he would have notice her bloody right hand, still clutching a large chunk or sharp glass. But her eyes held him._

_"You hate me don't you Logan?" She asked, startling him. It was dark given that he had only turned a small lamp on. But, he could still read her broken smile in the dim light. _

_"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" He asked ignoring her question completely. _

_"Did something happen?" She repeated to herself, laughing bitterly. Maxie had always been a puzzle that Logan could never quite find all the pieces for. Tonight was no exception. Throwing him for yet another loop, the blonde vixen closed the gap between them and brought his lips to hers. It took him only seconds to remove her from him. And, when he grabbed her hands to push her away he felt a sharp pain._

_"Damn it!" He cried looking down to see what had caused his discomfort. And, for the first time since her arrival, he noticed Maxie's hands. There was a thick layer of blood covering the right one, with spatters adorning the left. The glass she was clutching had infested itself into Logan's left hand. It too was bleeding fast and hard. _

_"Oops." She giggled in a light manor, as if the two of them weren't standing in the dark bleeding together. _

_"Jesus Maxie, what did you do?" He asked becoming more and more confused by the moment. He's always known she was a little left of crazy but, tonight he would bet money that she'd snapped completely. Retching the glass from her hands he inspected it quickly before tossing it aside. _

_"Nothing. Just mind your own business and screw my brains out." She ordered getting agitated. This was taking far too long for her liking. She had broken out of the damn hospital only to realize that the door to the diner was locked. She hadn't anticipated that one. So, not wanting to waste any more time, she'd shoved her hand through the glass, which surprisingly didn't make much noise, and heading up to Logan's room. _

_"You- are crazy. Sit down or something while I get a cloth." He ordered not knowing how else to respond. His first thought was to call Georgie and have her come take care of Maxie's little mess. But, before that could be done he would have to get her to chill out for like 12 seconds._

_"Nooooo." She whined before trying to kiss him again. He pushed her away and she nestled her left hand in the waste band of his pants. Again, he removed her quickly and took a step back._

_"Just stop it okay! I am not going to sleep with you!" He said raising his voice. Oddly enough this got her to smile, just a little bit. Though it never quite reached her eyes._

_"Why? Because I'm disgusting. Because you hate me. Because I'm a pathetic bitch who deserves to be alone for the rest of her life. Come on Logan say it." She urged shoving him at the last part._

_"I'm not saying anything. I'm getting you a damn cloth so you can get the hell out of here." He told her turning to retrieve the linens. She grabbed him harshly with her good hand and pulled him back around._

_"Tell me how much you hate me!" She yelled shoving him again, harder this time._

_"I'm a stupid slut! Say it!" She yelled with another shove. This one sending him back a foot or so. _

_"Stop it! What is wrong with you?" He yelled back moving towards her and grabbing her arms._

_"I'm mean and cold hearted! I don't even have feelings. You hate me!" She scream with tears finding their way down her cheeks and startling Logan. He had never, in all of his time in Port Charles, seen Maxie Jones cry. Not when Coop broke up with her, not when she fought with Lulu, not even when he said horrible, horrible things to her. Never a tear. But now? They were flowing._

_"Tell me what happened." He ordered. She shook her head and bolted from the room heading straight for the stairs and rushing down them two at a time. Her plan hadn't worked. He hadn't played along. _

_"Maxie!" He yelled as he chased after her. He didn't know how he'd gotten himself tangled in this mess, whatever it was, but, he was in it. He couldn't back out now. His heart just wouldn't let him. _

_"No." She chocked as he caught her at the bottom of the stairs. She struggled with in his grasp and finally shook free enough to get her hands on a bowl. She quickly through the glass item at Logan, who barley was able to jump out of the way, and it smashed to the ground. As the shards scattered among the remains of the glass from the window, Logan wondered how he hadn't heard her break in. _

_"Leave me alone." She pleaded throwing another item from the counter at him. As he dodged item after item, Logan wondered for the millionth time why he hadn't just left her alone yet. _

_"You brought me into this the second you knocked on my door._ _Ow! Damn it Maxie that's a frickin' chair! What the hell is your problem?" He asked. Before anything else could be said, Mike stormed in, shot gun along side, ready to attack._

_"Hey whoa Mike..." He warned holding his hands out. _

_"Logan? An..., Maxie?" He questioned squinting to see better. Dropping the gun he surveyed his restaurant. It was a mess. A hideous, broken mess. And, ironically so was the girl in front of him. _

_"Maxie. Sweaty I thought you were admitted to the hospital." Mike said turning his attention to the hiccupping blonde who was now standing completely still with her bleeding hand by her side._

_"You've got to be shitting me." Logan muttered to himself thinking that this would some how come back and bite him in the ass. _

_"I broke everything." She responded quietly. _

_"It's okay, Maxie it's okay." Mike soothed making his way towards her. Apparently the older man was not entranced by the insane woman's blue eyes and he HAD noticed her hand. He discretely grabbed a cloth from the counter and gently wrapped it around her hand._

_"Georgie would be so mad at me for doing this. She love it here and now it's all broken." She cried, covering her face with her free hand. Rubbing her back, Mike tried to assure her that no one would be upset. He lead her over to the stairs where there wasn't much glass or deb re and he sat her down. _

_"Logan, stay with her while I call someone to come and get her. Just, don't let her hurt herself again." He directed. Feeling annoyed that the older man knew than him, Logan let out a frustrated breath. The clock now read 2:43. It had only been ten minutes but, it felt like a life time. And, he had only become more confused as each minute passes._

_"Mike, what is going on here?" He asked urgently. Wanting to know something, anything about what was happening._

_"Georgie, she's ah... the killer got her." He whispered as his eyes filled up with tears. He shook them away quickly knowing that he had to take charge of the situation. Georgie had loved Maxie more than anything and Mike knew that she would want him to help her. _

_"What." Logan uttered in shock. _

_"Maxie was admitted to the hospital for shock after she found out. Looks like they weren't watching her close enough. Guess they didn't know they were dealing with Maxie Jones." He replied steering the conversation back to Maxie. SHE was the one they needed to focus on right now. It was too late to help Georgie._

_"Guess not." Logan said looking back at the blonde who was softly hitting her head against the wall next to the staircase. _

_"Keep the pressure on her cut, and put something on yours." He said glancing at Logan's own hand. Until that moment the war vet had completely forgotten about his own pain. He made his way over to Maxie and took a seat beside her as Mike made his calls._

_"Maxie." He whispered gently. Surprising him, she looked up and made eye contact. He could see the grief even more clearly now. It was so deep and devastating he almost had to look away. _

_"She used to crawl into my bed when we were little if she was scared. Mom and dad were always away so I would take care of her and make her feel better." She told him sniffling a bit._

_"You were a good big sister." He said honestly as he took hold of her hand and pressed the cloth to it a little harder. It had never occurred to him until then, that Maxie had a past. One filled with horrors and disappointments, and laugh as well. She had a way of making a person recognize one moment at a time and nothing beyond or before it. But, looking back, from what he could tell and what he had heard, she really and truly was a great big sister._

_"They gave me drugs to go to sleep and when I woke up I thought...the first thing I thought was..." She stopped to swallow the sob that had been rising in her throat. "I thought that tonight would be one of those nights where Georgie would come sleep in my bed. Because she was scared, she must have been scared when it happened." She finished. Logan clenched his jaw at the shear emotion in her voice and felt his heart break just a little. He eased her head onto his should and let her cry silently. She didn't need to explain her story or even finish it. It was clear exactly what she meant. He glanced over to see that Mike had finished on the phone and was watching them. _

_"Sam and Lucky are coming to pick her up. I spoke to Bobbie. Mac doesn't even know she was missing and Robin thinks it's best to keep it that way for now." He explained. Logan nodded. The three of them sat in silence with the occasional sob heard from Maxie. And then as the lights from Lucky's car shone through the window, Maxie lifted her head to look at Logan. _

_"Please... just say it." She asked quietly._

_"I can't." He told her, knowing exactly what she meant._

_"Why not?" She questioned. _

_"Because I don't hate you Maxie." He admitted pulling her back to him and allowing her to burry her face in his chest. _

4 days later... "I forgot about that night."

"I'll never forget it.

"Logan, thank you for dealing with me but, I don't really want to talk.

"Okay, I'll leave if that's what you want."

"Don't leave. Just... can't we just sit here for a while."

"We can do that."

Authors Note: There you go. Chapter one. I'll try and post more soon. The story will be written mostly like the flashbacks are, with detail and what not. But, it would have too many actual flashbacks. Ya know? Anyway please let me know what you think! - Di


	2. Memory

Authors Note- This is a fast update. They won't all be like this. Though comments do help me move fast. But, I'll try and post at LEAST one chapter a week if not more. Also, this chapter takes place after the funeral. The funeral you saw on the show DID happen only in my story Logan was there. I loved the funeral that GH wrote so I'm leaving it as is in history for this story!

**Chapter Two: Memory**

"I have sinned."

"You sinned long before today darlin'."

"I guess but, not in a church. Not in front of dozens of people. Not at my sisters funeral." Maxie spat the words harsh and fast. The first few days following Georgie's death she was unable to even allow words like 'funeral' and 'dead' to enter her mind. Now, she clung to them like a child to a blanket. They were the only things, in a sea of questions left unanswered, that she knew. She knew her sister was dead. She knew that Georgie's funeral had been held just hours before. She knew she had sinned.

"No worries. If anything it took people's minds off of the grief they're feeling." He said kneeling beside her. After she had witnessed her mother at Georgie's grave she had gone to Jake's with the intent of getting completely wasted. But, a little voice in the back of her head told her 'No'. The voice sounded suspiciously like Georgie's. Considering that she practically ruined her beloved sister's funeral, Maxie decided to listen to her just this once. So, she took a short walk and found herself at the cemeteries yet again. This time her mother wasn't there. Thank the lord.

"Fabulous. I made my sister's funeral all about me. That's a shocker for everyone." She said sarcastically. She wasn't sure when Logan had made his appearance in front of her sister's grave. She wasn't even sure how long she had been there. Over and over she had traced the letters on the head stone. 'Georgie Jones, Beloved daughter, sister, and friend'. Talk about the biggest understatement of the year.

"People, they ah, well they understood." He said fingering the ends of her hair. He was afraid to touch her shoulder or hold her still bandaged hand. He was afraid she would flinch or yell or even hit him. But, he needed some kind of contact. He needed to feel her in some way to know that she was still there, that she hadn't let herself disappear into the depths of her hurt.

"Liar." She uttered. There was no bitterness underlying her statement. Only truth. Logan recognized the realism in her words. She was right. Not, everyone had understood. He thought back to the gathering at Bobbie's after the funeral...

_2 hours ago_._ The music was playing softly yet, it could still be heard. Friends and family were barley talking. Barley breathing, for fear that it would trigger another shocking event. Georgie Jones did not have a funeral that mirrored her life. It was caotic and full of drama. Then again maybe it mirrored her life perfectly. In a way that not everyone got to see. Regardless, love for the young girl was evident. _

_"I'm going for a walk." Maxie stated after finally coming downstairs. _

_"It's not safe Maxie." Mac argued. _

_"I'm just going to the cemetery. Maybe I can catch mom and apologize or something." Robin who was standing near by could tell that the little schemer was lying through her teeth. She wouldn't apologize if she saw Felicia. But, Mac was so desperate to keep his family together, the remaining members anyway, that he allowed it. Barley waiting for permission, Maxie rushed out the door into the cold evening air._

_"I still can't believe she flipped out like that." Milo stated from next to Logan. He and Lulu were talking about the incident in hushed whispers. _

_"What did you expect. She didn't respect her sister when she was alive, of course she's not going to now." Lulu jabbed. _

_"No offense but, I've heard stories and you really don't have room to talk." Nadine responded from her place by Spinelli. Lulu opened her mouth in shock and immediately looked to Spinelli for support but, the poor kid was way too lost in his own sadness._

_"That's... not really your business." Lulu fired back._

_"And, Maxie's reasons for calling her mom out is yours? Look I'm just saying that we don't know the whole story. What we do know is that Maxie grieving more deeply than any of us and we shouldn't condemn her for it." Nadine spoke wisely. _

_"She's right." Dillon spoke walking up to the group. "I don't necessarily agree with how Maxie handled things but, let's face it... that's who she is." _

_"Well, sorry to be the only one to say it but, that isn't always okay. Felicia is grieving too." Lulu responded, feeling ganged up on._

_"Oh, boo hoo. I have no sympathy for dead beat parents." Logan finally chimed in._

_"Logan..." Lulu said rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Good try. Nope._

_"Don't." He muttered taking a sip of his water and looking away._

_"I'm sorry okay! I just do not think what she did was okay. I just, I don't." Lulu said shaking her head._

_"No one is saying it's okay. But, neither is Felicia leaving her kids, or Maxie being expected to welcome her with open arms." Logan argued._

_"Do you have any idea what I would give for my mother to come back to us?" Lulu asked._

_"This isn't about you Lulu! Damn it. The situation isn't even the same. Felicia CHOSE to leave her daughters. She CHOSE to not come back until one was frickin' dead. So, Maxie handled it badly. She picked the worst time possible to act out. Who cares?" Logan exploded quietly, doing his best not to attract attention._

_"Ummm, let's see... maybe Georgie? Or Mac. How about anyone else who was grieving!" Lulu responded._

_"Guys, cool it. This isn't going to get resolved." Dillon tried calming the quarreling couple._

_"No, it's not. Because Lulu is way to close minded to look at why someone is doing something instead of just writting it off as wrong because it isn't what they're expected to do." Logan said disgustedly. Lulu made a sound of disbelief and went to fire back. _

_"And, this, what you guys are doing right now is exactly the point." Nadine spoke up before Lulu could. "Your sitting here fighting about Maxie when we're supposed to be here for Georgie. But, you couldn't help it because emotions were involved. Multiply that by like 1000 and your in Maxie's shoes. The girl lost her sister, she's not reacting according to a text book. So, what? That's life." _

_"No, Healing One. That is death." Spinelli spoke up. "Georgie, beautiful Georgie would not have been caught off guard by the Grieving One's actions. On the contrary, she would have stood by her dear sister. Because even more than the Absent One and the Law Enforcing One, Maxie, was the most important person in Wise Georgie's life." he finished. _

_"Spinelli is right. I mean, I saw it. I saw it everyday. Maxie infuriated Georgie and made her want to pull her hair out. But, they loved each other more than anything. When Maxie was sick and we all thought she was gonna'...we all thought she was going to die. Georgie would tell me these stories about them as kids. How they would make lists of things to do before they died. Georgie always wanted to be like Maxie, with a head full of dreams and a heart open for anyone. She admired Maxie. More than that, she understood her." Dillon finished. He may have felt bad for Felicia but, he was there for Maxie as well._

_"If Georgie were here..." Lulu started._

_"She would have held Maxie's hand and stood by her. Whether she was the one to leave the funeral or the one to stay, Georgie would have been with Maxie." He interrupted. And that, was something no one could argue with. _

"No one holds it against you Maxie." He said breaking away from his memorie. "You were closest to Georgie. Despite how bad people feel for your mom or their beliefs about respect, you were...you..." He trailed off not knowing how to finish his statement. What he wanted to say was that Maxie was the one left with a broken soul. She was the one who would never ever be the same. But, the words still seamed incomplete. Not enough. His biggest fear was that nothing and no one would ever be enough for her again.

"I" She interrupted, turning to face him. "Am the bitch who dared describe the great Felicia Jones as anything but, perfect." She blinked, challenging him to say otherwise.

"You are a bitch." He admitted smiling in that sad kind of way. The way that people smile when they can't seam to manage anything else.

"Mac said it was okay. He told me he understood but, I don't even understand. So, how can he?" She said looking to Logan, practically begging him to have the answers.

"He loves you. That's all he really needs to know." Logan shrugged.

"When did you become some kind of Buddha?" She questioned slipping back into her normal, airy demeanor. It was truly the only way she could get through more than 2 minutes at a time. Paint on a smile, spit an inappropriate phrase or two. This was now her life.

"When did you become the girl who is likely to snap at any given moment." He shot back knowing that she needed this. She needed their usual banter and insults. Her eyes were glazed over and she was pulling back emotionally.

"When my sister died." She responded right away, still clinging to that odd sense of comfort.

"Right." He muttered lamely. The blonde vixen was constantly slapping him down a peg or two. He never knew what to expect. A quality about her that both interested and scared him.

"Don't get all uncomfortable about it. Georgie is dead. She'll be dead tomorrow. And, the next day. And, you know what? The next time I screw up she'll still be dead." Came her detached reply.

"No one there to clean up your messes." He offered.

"That's what the whole damn town must think huh? That's all me and Georgie were in there eyes. The good Jones and the bad Jones. The one who made the mess. And, the one who cleaned the mess up." She laughed bitterly. She was okay with her title as 'bad girl'. It was something that she'd gotten used to. But, Georgie was so much more than what people thought of her.

"So, tell me who the Jones sisters really are." He urged hoping to get her to open up. That thought alone was laughable. Maxie Jones opening up to Logan Hayes. Yeah, I think hell just froze over.

"Were." She corrected immediately.

"What?" He questioned as the conversation took what felt like the millionth turn. Voluntarily talking to Maxie Jones was like slamming your hand in a door, opening it, and then slamming it again. After the incident at Kelly's he had seen her once at the park. She had just been starring at the crime scene. Hypnotized by the yellow tape and fallen snow. They had talked a bit. Then they sat together in silence. He didn't see her again after that until the funeral. Then he had watched her slip out of Bobbie's house. Following her would be the third time he slammed his hand in the car door. That month anyway.

"You said 'tell me who the Jones sister really are'. Well the Jones sisters are gone. They're dead." She pointed out looking unaffected.

"Fine Ms. specific. Tell me who the Jones sisters really were." He clarified.

"No." She answered simply, taking yet another unexpected route. Damn, he was getting whip lash.

"No?" He questioned, truly caught off guard. The poor boy had actually thought he was making some head way. Wrong. One step forward... 18 steps back.

"Are you deaf? Talking about Georgie with you or anyone else is pointless. People feel how people feel and anything I say isn't going to change that. I'm always going to be the sister that paid absolutely no respect to Georgie. Even though I never left her, not ever. Even though I would have killed and died for her. Even though we were so connected that we could feel one another's pain. It is what it is." She said kissing the head stone and standing up abruptly. Shadowing her actions Logan rose and brushed his pants off.

"For someone who didn't want to talk about it, you sure did say a lot." He drawled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No I didn't. That didn't even touch a second of what me and Georgie had. It wasn't enough and the fact is nothing will ever be enough." She said mirroring his earlier thoughts. Nothing would be enough.

"Maybe not, but, it was a start."

"Funny, these past days all I've been wishing for was an end." came her dry response. At his shocked expression she continued. "I'm not suicidal ass hole."

"Whatever. Hurry up, it's freezing." He said urging her to get walking.

"So leave." She said stubbornly.

"It's almost dark, there's a killer on the loose and I'm not about to let you be the next victim." He said raising his eyebrows and daring her to argue.

"Like you care."

"With my luck I'd be blamed. It'd be just like you to make my life a living hell even from the grave." Logan said smirking in his usual 'Logan' way.

"Forget it, if I die I'm taking you with me. We both know I'm going to hell and I hear that's a lonely place." She said as they began walking. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Screw that, I'm not getting stuck in hell with you for eternity." He joked. The conversation was light. The way they used to joke before the whole Lulu mess got out of hand.

"Sorry, you don't have a choice. Your fate is totally sealed." She said poking him teasingly in the stomach.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered bumping her slightly with his shoulder.

"Kind of sucks though. I mean, I'm not sure about the whole heaven/hell thing. But, I'm pretty sure that where ever I end up... won't be where Georgie is." She said getting serious. It was actually strange how much Maxie was opening up to Logan. She wasn't one to let people in. But, Logan didn't just say things because he thought it's what she wanted to hear. He was usually pretty up front. And, like the words 'death' and 'funeral', Maxie felt comfort in that kind of blatant honesty.

"Why's that."

"Georgie must be somewhere amazing and like... getting rewarded for being so good. I'm gonna' get punished. If there's any justice in the world anyway." She explained.

"Nah. You pay for your crap before you die. Unless your a real sicko." He assured her. The truth was, he had no clue himself. He wasn't really a religious guy. Usually these kind of conversations bored him to death. No pun intended. Surprisingly he actually found himself invested in his talk with Maxie. It hit him on a number of different levels. Probably because it was so raw you could practically smell it.

"I don't know." She spoke, yet again voicing his own thoughts. It was quiet for a while. Only the sound of their mismatched footsteps could be heard.

"You know how I said I wouldn't kill myself or anything." She finally piped up. Scared to say anything, scared his voice would crack, Logan nodded.

"I think... if it weren't for Mac and if I knew, like truly 100 percent knew, that I would end up with Georgie..." She trailed off leaving Logan to figure the rest out for himself. He fought back the stinging in his eyes and quickly grabbed her hand.

"What-" She went to question, not knowing when to leave a moment alone.

"I don't want you wandering off or doing something stupid. It's kind of hard to see now." He said shutting her up. A few beats later he spoke again. "And... I care." He finished looking straight ahead and abolishing her earlier statement of 'you don't care'. With that they continued down the street rhythmically where at some point their fingers interlaced. Yes, hell had frozen over more than once that cold December night.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who left a comment! This chapter was going to have a different flashback in it at first but, it took on a life of it's own. I know it's a little slow but, the plot will actually get going around chapter four. A bit in 3 but, mostly in four. This is all just setting the stage. I'm open to ideas and I LOVE comments so please let me know what you think!


	3. Oh, What A Night

Authors Note- Okay, So I might not have an update tomorrow but, the will for sure be one up during the weekend. If not sooner. This chapter is another one to set the pace a little between some of the other characters in the story. The plot starts up next chapter. As you will notice this one ends with a cliff hanger. Enjoy! And, Please comment!

**Chapter 3: Oh, What A Night**

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Wait, that's not right."

"Sam, a joke is only funny if you actually tell it. So, get movin'." Maxie Jones encouraged her best friend rolling her eyes and snapping her petite fingers. It was a Monday. It had been a couple of days since the funeral and exactly one week since Georgie died. Strangely enough, Maxie had never been one of those people who hated Mondays. Before. But now, she hated them. Oh, she hated them more than she could even begin to say. Maxie hated Mondays, and she hated Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and each and every other day that Georgie was gone.

"Okay, okay. I really have one this time. Ready? So, there were these three little old ladies sitting in there rocking chairs. You know, drinking some lemonade, knitting..." She went on.

"Is there a punch line?"

"I'm painting the scene here. Jeeze. Be patient. Anyway, one of the ladies says 'Oh my, old age is really setting in. The other day I went to go bake a cake and I couldn't for the life of me remember where I put the flour.' Then the second old lady says 'Oh, me too. I went to get the mail just yesterday and I forgot to put shoes on. It was pouring out too!' Finally the last lady looks at them both and says 'Well, I don't have that problem yet. Knock on wood.' So she knocked on the table next to her." Sam demonstrated using her coffee table as Maxie laughed lightly. "And she goes 'Who's at the door!' Get it!" Sam finished laughing at her own joke. Her blonde friend shook her head and laughed along. It wasn't so much the joke that made the remaining Jones girl smile. It was the fact that someone cared enough to tell such a stupid joke. And with such enthusiasm no less.

"What drugs are you on and why aren't you sharing." Maxie smirked still laughing at Sam's antics.

"Don't even bring up drugs missy." Sam teased pointing a finger. Friends could tease about past mistakes. Enemies... not so much. Maxie opened her mouth in mock disbelief before smiling at the brunette.

"Yeah, I know. I've been on enough lately for the both of us." She said refering to her time in the hospital as her smile faded a bit. Sam, who had been trying to keep things light and cheer Maxie up, took this as and opening to talk.

"About that, ah, how have you been? I mean that night at Kelly's you were pretty out of it." She commented.

"Was I?" Maxie asked looking down slightly.

"You scared me there for a while. You scared all of us." Sam responded as she thought back to the hospital waiting room and the way they all shared the same worry for the lovable bad girl. It had been quite the night.

_One Week Ago. There is a certain type of silence that follows a crisis. One that is reserved for just that. Trailing behind the chaotic uproar is that tension filled, thick, quiet. Layered with questions and emotions just jumping to get out. It's as if anyone at any moment could snap and just flip out, like Helena on a good day. So, no one says a thing. There's only silence. And that silence, is exactly what followed the squeaking of Maxie Jones being wheeled away._

_"She's okay, I mean she's gonna' be okay, right?" Logan asked, speaking to no one specifically. After Sam and Lucky had arrived, Logan followed them to the hospital in his own car. He needed to know how this would turn out. He'd always secretly been the kind of kid who looked at the end of a book before starting it._

_"The bleeding slowed down." Was all that Lucky offered. The fact of the matter was, Maxie would never be 'okay' again and that had absolutely nothing to do with her hand and the numerous cuts adorning it. Logan thought about leaving, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help and Maxie may not even want him there. But, he needed to know how this story would end. He needed to stay. Though, as he watched Maxie's eyes lose their way farther and farther from reality, he feared that there was no end in site. Or maybe his fear was that the end was all too close and he wouldn't like it one bit. Wishing he'd never started this story, or at least this chapter, Logan sighed in frustration and kicked the near by nurses desk. _

_"Hey." Sam warned quietly in an effort to both comfort him and stop him._

_"Excuse me!" A loud voice interrupted. Looking to his left Logan spotted Epiphany glaring at him with her hands glued to her hips. Damn, he was in for it. "What do you think this is? Some kind of garbage dump? You can't just go around kicking' things as you please." She scolded._

_"Look, we're all a little on edge." Lucky started to explain. He wasn't Logan's biggest fan but, he could give credit where credit was due. Logan had been there for Maxie in a big way that night. Something that Lucky would admit to respecting. _

_"This is a hospital. Everyone is on edge. You don't see them going around kicking things." She continued._

_"It's not like he's gonna' do it again. Just, give him a break. People deal with things differently. Who the hell are you to tell him how to express whatever it is he's feeling." Sam spoke up surprising everyone around her. Logan was shocked that one person, let alone two people had stuck up for him that night. Then again, it seamed as though Sam was only doing it because she had a major problem with Epiphany. _

_"Oh, I'll tell you who I am honey. I'm the nurse that's about to kick all of you out of here." The take-charge medical personal spat. Sam rolled her eyes and fought the urge to laugh. _

_"You're little power trips have become far to frequent Nurse Johnson. Maybe people would respond better to a little understanding and patients." Sam said pointing at her condescendingly. Before the fight could escalate further, Bobbie walked over to them with an update about Maxie. The basic information was that Maxie would be fine physically and that they had scheduled her to start seeing the physiatrist._

_"Logan, why don't you come with me. I'll get Robin to stitch up your hand." Bobbie suggested. With a quick 'Goodbye' to Sam and Lucky, Logan followed the red headed nurse. As they passed a few rooms on the way to Robin, the steel faced cowboy couldn't help but find himself searching for those blue eyes. The ones that lead him downstairs at Kelly's. The ones that lead him to the hospital. The ones that would lead him just about anywhere. Sighing at the subconscious admission, Logan entered a room and sat on the end of a paper covered bed . Yes, it had been quite a night indeed. _

"Sorry about that." Maxie said bring Sam out of her thoughts. Shaking away the apology quickly, the TV star waved a hand.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You needed to unravel. We were there to catch the pieces. If that isn't what this whole friendship thing is about then I don't know what is." Sam assured her.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not normally a very grateful person and all, so don't expect it to last long but, I really owe you guys a lot. Bobbie, Robin, you and Lucky...Logan." She finished

"He was pretty worried about you. To be honest I was a little surprised." She added, not needing to clarify who.

"You and me both. I kind of thought he would be first in line to buy tickets to the 'Maxie's Self Destruction' show. But, he's been really good ya, know? He talked to me after the funeral and Robin even said that he seamed worried when she was stitching him up." Maxie explained.

"Well, I guess what they say is true then. People's true colors do come out during a crisis." Sam offered before taking a sip of the drink sitting by her chair.

"That's what Robin said." She muttered thinking back to the story Robin told her and imagining it in her head. Monday certainly had been a busy night...

_One Week Ago. Logan didn't flinch as Dr. Scorpio plunged the needle into his skin expertly. A part of him felt as though he had no right to express such trivial pain while Maxie was going though amounts of torture he was sure would send him to his knees. Just watching her, knowing she was feeling those unhinged, scream worthy emotions, was enough to make his breath slow and his heart forget to keep rhythm._

_"Only a few more." Robin announced, speaking for the first time in a while. He was pretty sure that the brilliant doctor had better things to do. He's even stated as much to Bobbie on their way down. But, she had brushed aside his question and simply answered that he had 'been there for Maxie.' Logan supposed that was enough of an answer to suffice. _

_"It's not too bad." He mentioned peering at the gash spanning his palm at least 3 inches. Robin didn't comment. Whether it was because she agreed or disagreed, he didn't know. He smiled to himself thinking that, much like the scar of his shoulder, he would look at the one of his hand and think of Maxie Jones. It was just like her to leave her mark on him permanently. One for the way she could hurt him, and one for the way she heeled him. It would be a bit symbolic... if he were into that sort of thing._

_"Mac doesn't know?" He spoke up, trying to get his mind off track. The direction it was heading towards could only lead to heartache and confusion. Like he needed any more of that in his life. _

_"He finally fell asleep in one of the rooms. He spent most of the night making calls and what not so, he's pretty exhausted. Worrying him over Maxie wouldn't help either one of them." She explained, finishing up her last stitch. _

_"Maxie wouldn't want him to know anyhow." He added._

_"No, I guess she wouldn't." Robin agreed._

_"She likes attention and all but, not like that." He explained even though Robin understood perfectly already. She knew her cousin almost as well as Georgie had. Past tenses sucked. _

_"Not when it's out of her control or when, when it lets too much of her be shown." Robin spoke up._

_"Yeah." He quietly spoke._

_"She's more private and easily hurt than anyone realizes. This whole mess tonight? Just a wall she's putting up." Logan cocked his head to the side in hopes that the young doctor would continue and he would understand better. "See, Maxie probably went to you because of you guys's history. I mean, there's some bad blood there. Am I right?" She questioned. _

_"I'd say so." He nodded _

_"You're this guy who Maxie has hurt. You didn't let her off the hook and you don't pretend to forgive her. I'm sure you've called her names... treated her pretty crummy." Robin continued, stopping in case Logan wanted to protest. He didn't. _

_"So, she went to you tonight hoping, maybe even praying for you to turn her down. She wanted you to call her names, push her around a bit even. She wasn't looking for comfort. She was looking for punishment." Robin's final word triggered something in Logan's head and suddenly it all made sense. _

_"Maxie wanted someone to hurt her because...she's alive and Georgie is... gone." He ventured. Robin nodded to assure him that he did indeed get the million dollar question correct._

_"Tough one to figure out. But, that's Maxie." _

_"Right." He responded, suddenly overcome with the emotion of the nights events. "Look, if we're done here I should probably go. Mike might need some help cleaning up or whatever." He explained, excusing himself. _

_"Alright. You're all set." She said scribbling a few things down on her paper. Before he made his way completely out the door, Logan stopped. He paused to figure out exactly what he wanted to say. _

_"If she asks, I'll tell her you were here. If not, I won't mention it." She supplied not even looking up from her paper._

_"Thanks." Was all he said before leaving the room and heading back to Kelly's. As he exited the hospital he noticed it was starting to get light out. A brand new day. It was too bad that no amount of sun or passing time could erase the night he'd just endured. It would always be there, in his memory, his heart even. A sunrise couldn't change that._

"I should get going." Maxie said snapping back to reality. One minute she was fine. The next she wanted to curl up and die. This was her life now.

"Okay. I'll call you later or something. And, don't you dare try and tell me it isn't necessary. Because Lucky and I have a date tonight and your input on my shoes is completely necessary." Sam confirmed. Smiling, Maxie hugged her friend and bid her fair well. It was still pretty early but, Mac wanted her home way, way before dark. She would comply to that given the circumstances. But, first she had one last stop to make. 10 minutes and some odd steps later Maxie found herself face to face with the one guy she never expected to be so confused about.

"Cooper." She uttered flatly. Those blue eyes filled up yet again. This time with hate.

**End**

Authors Note- There you go. I'm really loving the comments guys! Keep them up. Suggestions are welcome as well!


	4. Dreaming Of You

Authors Note- New chapter! Not my best but, I like the interaction with other people. Let me know if it flows okay. I'm not 100 percent sure! Thanks for the comments!

**Chapter 4: Dreaming of You**

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe, who cares? What's your point?"

"Beautiful Georgie would-" The computer wiz known to the world as Spinelli, or freak depending on who you ask, was currently reprimanding the very annoyed Maxie Jones. To make the situation all the more intriguing, the two unlikely companions were stationed on the couch in Jason Morgan's pent house.

"Don't. Do not, do _not_, sit there and lecture me on all the ways Georgie would disapprove of what I am and am not doing." She warned him in that sing-song voice that let people know she was upset, but didn't trust them enough to fully show it. The pinching in the back of her throat was pushed aside as the blonde's usual snark remarks trailed through out her head. Ready for battle. Weapons in hand.

"I was merely going to say that Wise Georgie would be concerned that you were putting yourself in harms way." He quietly amended.

"Georgie's dead. Her opinion doesn't matter anymore." Maxie replied in a flat, almost bored tone. Too shocked to look past the initial message, Spinelli stepped back as if he'd been slapped. Months of living with Jason had, in his mind, prepared him for anything. The rock hard hit man was not one for beating around the bush. Spinelli had become immune to bluntness. Then again, he hadn't planned for Maxie Jones.

"And, you can just keep on looking at me like that. Like I'm a terrible person for saying that. But, it's the truth. She's dead. I'll never get to ask her for advice on a guy or an outfit again. I never listened before anyway. So, why the hell am I going to sit here and think about what she would think or what she would do." She finished.

"While your response is, it's logical and technically true, I find it hard to believe." He commented, braving the storm that could possibly follow.

"Why? You're a computer genius. That's pretty technical."

"While living with Stone Cold, and after befriending Wise Georgie, I've learned that human emotion has the capacity to defy all logic. I for one will always wonder what Wise Georgie thinks." He admitted vulnerably.

"Well, then you're a lot more stupid then people give you credit for." She announced just as Jason Morgan swung open the door and raised and eyebrow at the tail end of Maxie's statement. Raising her own well groomed eyebrow, the vixen with a tarnished reputation challenged the convicted killer. And, anyone who knows Maxie knows who out stared who.

"Stone Cold." Spinelli shrieked, happy that he wasn't alone with the infamous Jones sister. Truth be told, Maxie had always made him nervous. She was in no way someone he could figure out.

"Before you kick me out, I'd like to say that I was dragged here. I know, hard to believe that this squirt didn't give himself a hernia but hey, my heels don't give way for much fight. What can ya, do. Those new curtains?" She finished turning away from Jason and admiring the blue-gray curtains adorning the window.

"What's going on?" Jason said directing his question to Spinelli. He too did not know how to handle Maxie Jones. While many people might compare her to Carly or even Brenda, Jason could surely say that Maxie was 100 percent Maxie. No one else added. The news of her sisters death only made him more uncomfortable. To a normal person he may inquire about how they're doing but...

"Oh, nothing much. Just chit chatting about my dead sister. You know Spinelli, if you wanted to talk about Georgie you really could have called me up or something. It was soooo, unnecessary for you to drag me away from Coop." She interrupted yet again.

"The Mouthy one was up to no good. My senses have been working overtime as of late and there was nothing honest about the once blissful couple's meeting." Spinelli told Jason, almost like a little brother tattling on his older sister.

"Is that true?" Was all Jason could respond with.

"Not that it's _any_ of your business but, Cooper and I were about to have some hot, steamy, grief sex." She blurted out shrugging innocently. "Like you've never done it." She added seeing the look on Jason's face. The older man blushed a bit and rubbed a hand over his face.

"We're ah, not talking about me." He answered.

"Then what pray tell... are we talking about?" She smirked playfully. Maxie had figured out long ago that playing dumb or playing the selfish tramp could easily hide the truth. Sex made most people uncomfortable, there for they stopped asking questions. Stupidity made people comfortable. Again, this stopped the on coming of questions.

"I don't even know. Just, get out of here." He commanded, unable to handle her for too long all at once.

"But-" She could faintly hear Spinelli sputtering as she did what Jason said and left the pent house. Smiling to herself she realized that, while she didn't succeed in interrogating Cooper, she did get the geek off her back. Deciding to call it a night, the blonde headed out into the cold winter air.

The snow fell in huge, walnut sized chunks as Maxie slid her way to Kelly's. After leaving the Morgan residence, she had decided to grab a cup of coffee and try to pay Mike back for the damages she had caused. Her first thought was that it would be torturous. She hadn't stepped foot into the building since the night of Georgie's death. By all normal standards, the location would probably bring back a wave of emotions that she, quite frankly, could not handle at the moment. And, maybe that was the point. A part of Maxie wanted to revel in the pain she felt. She wanted to feel each and every inch of despair because, when the pain stopped, Georgie might really be gone.

"I can do this." She encouraged herself as the establishment grew more and more near. She could see the new window that was replacing the one she had broken. Looking down at her bandaged hand, she made a mental note that Robin wanted to see her to have the stitches checked that afternoon. Maxie decided that the hospital would be a welcome distraction from her everyday activities. The nervous blonde quickly left Mac a voice mail to let him know where she would be. It was getting late but, if she was at the hospital, her father wouldn't worry. Well, he wouldn't worry too, too much. Besides, her visit with Cooper had been cut short so, she had some extra time on her hands.

"Are you going to go in or just stand there all day?" A voice from behind her asked. Her heart jumped a bit and she forced herself not to scream. The sudden interruption of her thoughts had startled her. But, not for long. She knew that voice. She _trusted_ that voice.

"Dillon." She replied simply. Looking at her understandingly the young Quartermaine slipped his hand through her own in a comforting manor.

"I haven't been here since I heard about Georgie. I don't know if I can do it alone." He told her. Dillon knew Maxie better than most. He knew her well enough to know that she would never, ever ask for help. Admitting weakness was Maxie's biggest fear. And, while the spiky-haired film buff truly did need someone by his side for this moment, he had a sneaking suspicion that his one time friend did just as much if not more.

"Then we'll do it together." Came her sincere reply. And, with that the two broken individuals took their first atempt at begining to move on, together. The door was heavier, Dillon noticed. The lights seamed dimmer. The floor gave way to a louder echo of foot clicks. It was all different. Light headed, short breathed Maxie, could only follow numbly as the younger boy sat them down at the counter.

"Hey you two." Mike greeted with a sad smile. Looking over his shoulder Maxie's eyes landed on the obituary hanging on the wall. An homage to Georgie. To her beautiful sister.

"I wanted to pay you back for the dishes I broke. And, the window obviously." Maxie informed Mike in a matter of fact kind of way. Shaking his head the kind old man replied.

"Don't worry about it sweat heart. I wouldn't dream of taking a dime from you."

"I need to do this." Was all she could say back. The sheer volume of desperation in her voice seamed to stop the entire room. This was not a girl trying to do what was right. This was a girl trying to do _something, anything. _Her plea sought for a direction. A place to start. Some fraction of a begining.

"Okay. When ever you have the money will be fine." He amended. She forked over a thick envelope and gave him a look that said 'take it or die'. So, the intelligent man took the money, set it aside and pulled out two coffee cups for the pair.

"So, ah, the house must be pretty strange." Dillon began, unable to handle anymore silence.

"Mmmm." She replied sipping her hot drink.

"Have you gone through her um, things yet."

"No, I can barley walk by her room. Our mother spends a lot of time in there though. Doing god knows what. I was planning on waiting a while before I went through her stuff. I know there are things she would have wanted people to have. You especially. You can always do it with me." She offered.

"I'd be... honored." He accepted.

"What about you?" She asked vaguely. He could have easily said 'what?' and prompted her to elaborate. But, it was unnecessary. He knew what she was asking.

"I dream about her. Every night. Sometime during the day when I'm awake even." He answered the best way he knew how. With complete and utter honesty.

"Your lucky. I would give anything to see her face the way it was before..." She trailed off and held her breath. There was no amount of self control that could stop the flood of emotion coming her way. Georgie's dead, lifeless face flashed through her mind over and over. Not allowing herself to breath or feel Dillon's hand on her shoulder. Not allowing herself to hear her own screams ringing in her ears, the scream she let out that terrible night.

"Maxie!" Dillon spoke as the exhausted wisp of a girl wavered on the stool. She was shaking and sweating. Mike who had noticed the sudden turn of events rushed over with water and a wet cloth. Worried and panicked, Dillon acted fast. With a loud smack, the young man slapped the hyperventilating girl across the face. Shocked by his own actions he stepped back and covered his mouth with a hand. Despite the harsh scene caused, it had worked.

"Oh, god. I'm gonna' be sick." She finally voiced before running to the bathroom. Mike followed as Dillon shook his head in wonder. He was still shaking his head and still just as confused ten minutes later when Maxie returned with Mike guiding her gently.

"Maxie. I am so, so sorry." He started.

"Don't be." She answered simply.

"I think she needs some air. It might just be too soon for her to be back here." Mike told Dillon logically. Exchanging a few 'looks' it was confirmed that Dillon would take care of Maxie and make sure she was alright. As 'alright' as she could be under the circumstances anyway. As he lead her out of the diner, she spoke up in a stronger, more sure voice.

"I need to go to the hospital." She stated.

"Oh! Oh, right. Of course. I should have..." He rambled thinking that she was referring to what had just happened.

"No you idiot. I need to get my stitches checked." She said rolling her eyes and holding up her hand to show him what she meant. With each passing step that took the pair further from Kelly's, Maxie was regaining her sass. At this point Dillon didn't know whether or not to be grateful for that.

"Oh, okay. I'll take you." He said leaving no room for arguments. And, because Maxie was tired. Because she was enjoying Dillon's company a bit. Mostly because Georgie had loved this boy. She didn't argue.

It wasn't until 16 minutes and 43 seconds later that the blonde argued. It had been quite the battle but, Maxie had conquered. Dillon was gone, granted it took a lot of convincing to get the semi- charming college student to hit the road. But, never the less Maxie was now exactly where she wanted to be. On the roof of general hospital, surrounded by the falling snow. Alone. Falling crookedly to the ground, Maxie pulled a flask filled to the brim with vodka from her coat pocket. With her newly bandaged and checked out hand she unscrewed the cap and took a long swig of the mind numbing alcohol. She had tried to play by the rules. She's tried to do things the honorable way. But, she was Maxie Jones.

"Here's to you little sister." Maxie's voice boomed loud and clear even in the chaotic crowd of snow and wind. The silver flask glistened as she tilted it towards the sky. She could almost feel Georgie pinching her arm and scolding her to put the flask down. This only made her hands grip the container more tightly. All the while she was doing her best to squeeze the flask in the same manor her heart, or what was left of it, was being squeezed by the overwhelming void inside of her.

"Drinking by yourself?" A voice asked. And, for the second time that day, Maxie was startled. Though this time the voice was different. Still she would know it anywhere, even trust it.

"Logan. What brings you around these parts. Don't you have a baby killer to go drool over or something." She slurred as her drink of choice began to catch up with her. Shaking the flask slightly she realized for the first time that she didn't plan this little outing well enough. Her comfort was almost gone. Damn.

"I saw you come up here." He answered honestly. Luke was still in the hospital. And, even though he and Lulu were on the rocks, Logan was still playing the dutiful boyfriend and holding her hand in the waiting room. Currently he was taking a 'bathroom' break. But, knowing Maxie, the Spencer clan would probably guess he had the flu. This would not be a quick visit. Yet, he was still inevitably drawn to follow each and every despair ridden step Maxie took up to the roof.

"Care to join me?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. Logan answered her by reaching down and grabbing the almost empty flask. Before she could make a noise of protest he heaved the container over the roof and watched as it flew out of view. He imagined it falling hard and fast toward the ground. Looking at the girl in front of him, he saw the very same thing in her eyes.

Authors Note- Okay, so this is actually my least favorite chapter so far. I just couldn't seam to get the emotions to come across the way I'd imagined. Don't hate me too much for it. I have a great chapter planned for the next one. I wanted to include it in this one but, it wouldn't have worked. It'll be a continuation on the roof stuff with plenty of 'aw' worthy LoMax. So stay tuned and comment please!


	5. Lay Me Down

Authors Note- So, I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter. I really put a lot into it, I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. I'll try and update soon! Love you, Di.

**Chapter 5: Lay Me Down **

"I hate you."

"You say that far too often to really mean it Maxie Jones."

"I have to, you're too dumb to get a clue the first time." Came the drunk's snappy reply. Even in her intoxicated state, Maxie was a firecracker. Through and through. She pushed herself off the ground, clutching the edge of the cement wall dangerously. She paused her stumbling to glare viciously at Logan. Yes, Maxie was still quick witted when she was drunk. The only real difference was that she became more biting and mean. If that was at all possible. The claws, so to speak, came out.

"I'm the dumb one? Who's sitting on a roof in a snow storm just begging to catch her death?" He questioned, purposefully using the 'D' word. Death was Maxie's comfort. Knowing that it was waiting for her in the end seamed to ease her mind in a sick kind of way. Logan had slowly put some of the pieces together and he was learning more and more about the new Maxie. Because the truth was, he barley knew how to deal with Maxie before Georgie's death. The girl she was slowly becoming was only filled with more layers of confusion. The brave soldier began advancing towards her. She was close to the edge of the building and that scared him, subconsciously of course.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." She replied sarcastically. And, then, before he could stop her, she climbed the thin ledge and virtually placed herself in limbo. One step to the right and she was gone. Gone for good. A step to the left? She'd be in Logan's arms, a place that had been feeling more and more lonely with Lulu occupying them.

"Maxie. Get the hell down!" He yelled with more worry lacing his words that he would have liked. The blonde began to take tiny steps with her arms out like she was walking the wire at the circus. Logan found himself caught in one of those situations that stopped you in your tracks. He couldn't think, not with his brain anyway. That left his heart to do the dirty work.

"Do you think god is like, laughing down on us? I do. I mean, he must think it's just the funniest thing, the funniest thing ever. Me up here and you trying to get me down. Are you sure you don't want to push me Logan?" She smiled brokenly.

"And, get sent to jail to become someone's bitch? No thanks. Get down, seriously." He commanded walking towards her.

"You step forward again, I'll step back. Whoops." She muttered at the end as she slipped a bit. She caught herself enough to regain balance. But, the initial scared had made Logan's heart expand and contract at rates that were, in his opinion, unhealthy.

"Quit messing around Maxie!" He warned sneaking a step forward.

"If I just..." She mused putting one foot over the edge.

"Jesus! Just, stop!" He yelled not knowing how to handle the situation. The snow continued to fall around them, though it had become lighter. With her right foot dangling over the building, it was as if time had stopped. Logan couldn't help but think that if Maxie did just 'let' herself drop off and die, it would be fitting for him to watch. He had seen her at her worst. Seen her all but crumble into a thousand pieces. The night of Georgie's death he could have sworn she's hit her rock bottom. But, now? Now he saw the floor giving out again.

"I wish you really cared." Came her emotional reply after what seamed like and eternity. She had fully turned her back to him now but, she looked over her shoulder to show him those eyes. He had stopped breathing at this point. So, much so that he briefly wondered if he would die before her. An odd sense of comfort followed that thought.

"I care." He managed in a strangled voice. And, he did. More than he had realized until that very moment. He didn't want to live in a world with out Maxie Jones. With out crazy schemes and blunt truths. With out her small warm hands and endless eyes. With out her transplanted heart, bigger than anyone could imagine.

"You don't care..." She sang eerily. In the back of his mind Logan could hear violins and harps setting the tone to the emotion filled occurrence. Maxie made him hear violins. He didn't even like violins but, if she were gone he would miss hearing them.

"Don't tell me how I feel." He whispered. At this point he was close enough to reach out and touch the blonde. Her soft hair was wet by now, and she was still looking at him from over her shoulder. Watching, as if she were detecting a lie.

"How do you feel?" She asked. And, for some reason, Logan felt as if this just may be the most important answer he'd ever have to give. It could and most likely would, change everything"Cold." He finally answered. It was one word. It wasn't even all that clear of an answer. But, it was how he felt. Inside.

"Me too." She nodded as tears finally began to fall from those eyes. Those eyes. Logan held out a hand and she hesitantly took it. If they had been in a romantic chick flick, he would have gently eased her into his arms and cradled her body against him as she wept. But, they weren't. He was Logan and she was Maxie. He wrapped her hand in his own tightly and pulled her down to him fast and hard. Her body slammed against his painfully and she let out a yelp of pain before shoving him away.

"Damn it." He let out trying not to cry with relief. This was real. She there, safe, not falling dozens of feet from a building. She was alive. He could breath. And, before he knew what he was doing, his hand made it's way to her face. It shook as his fingers flutters over her nose, lips, and eyes. He continued to breath in quick tear ridden intervals.

"Damn it." He repeated cupping her cheek and drawing her closer. She didn't fight him. He brought her chattering lips to his own. They kissed. It was then, while kissing Maxie, that Logan realized he truly started to breath. Tongues mingled and lips slid together perfectly. The two misguided young adults were weighed down with imperfections. Especially when it came to one another. But, when they were kissing, they were _perfect_. The kind of perfect that makes you push someone away the first time you feel it. But, not this time. This time they clung to every inch of each other. It was as if they were yet again, on the edge of the building. And, with his hand caught in her hair, Logan knew that he would follow Maxie off the edge. No question.

"Oh." Maxie gasped as they parted, still tangled in the others limbs. She made no move to back away. Slowly, she rested her head against his chin and tightened her grasp on his arms. Before she could say another thing Logan swooped back in and lifted her mouth to his. He captured her lips possessively. He needed to feel her breath, he needed every part of him to know she was alive. And, as long as he held her in his arms, she wasn't going anywhere. They stayed like that, kissing, breathing one another in, for a long time. And, suddenly a sharp bite to Maxie's lower lip startled her from the moment and caused her to shove Logan away. Their kisses ended with a shove far too often for either of their likings.

"You bit me!" She exclaimed bringing a hand to her lips. It was bleeding a bit, not enough to cause worry. But, enough to show up in the dim light. Another reassurance to Logan that she was alive.

"You don't care." He said latching onto her hand. His placement was deliberate. His fingers moved along her wrist, hovering over her pulse point. He felt it beat steadily, and his own heart began to thump in synch with it.

"I want you." She admitted stepping close to him. His heart soared with her admission and his grin showed as much.

"I know." Came his cocky reply. And, that right there took Maxie back. Back to when she first met him and thought she'd never known anyone so full of himself. Back to when he was chasing after Lulu...

"Your blonde." She flatly uttered. It was a fact that she was all too familiar with. Maxie was the girl that guys wanted to have sex with. Get a little rough, maybe even kinky with. The girl that would do the things their girlfriends wouldn't do. The girl who might even be turned on by blood. She touched her lip gingerly and shook her head. She wouldn't be that girl with Logan, she felt too much for him. Although she hated to admit it, he got to her in a way no other guy was capable of.

"I'm... what?" He asked getting confused. There the two of them were, in this moment. This perfectly horrible moment that just screamed Logan and Maxie. But, of course she ruined it. One of them always had to ruin it.

"Lulu." Was her only reply. With that, everything came crashing down around them. Logan was a lot of things. But, a serial cheater was not one of them. He'd never even considered himself a cheater at all, until Maxie. Maybe the first part of that thought had a lot more to do with the second then he would like to admit. Never the less, he didn't want to hurt Lulu like that twice.

"Damn it." He sighed bringing her hand to his heart, unaware of what he was doing. She felt the organ beat hard and fast. He felt the memory hit him. Hard. And, fast.

_Less than an hour ago he had been involved in a battle of words. "Please." Whined the current blonde in front of Logan Hayes. It had been far to long of a day for the restless bodyguard to argue with his girlfriend. _

"Honestly Lulu, I can't do this with you right now." He signed in frustration. Quirking her eyebrow, the youngest Spencer reformed from pleading to demanding.

"What is that supposed to mean? You can't go to Kelly's for one stupid meal with me?" She questioned.

"No! I'm tired, I've worked all day with two of the biggest brats in Port Charles, and I want to go to sleep!" He informed her truthfully.

"Your apartment is in Kelly's, it's not exactly an effort to sit down for a quick bite." She argued. And, she was right. Logan should be able to spare a few minutes to eat dinner with Lulu. But, he was just SO tired. More than that, he was tired of the fighting. The pair would inevitably end up in some kind of scuffle during dinner and he just wasn't in the mood. Then again, it's not like he was avoiding one now.

"I just spent 2 hours with you here and I really just want to hit the sack. Look, I'm sorry Lulu but, I'm not good company right now." He said softening his words. Maybe if he was really nice and pretended to be sorry she would just let him leave.

"So, you can't sit with me while my father is in the hospital with out complaining. But, you can spend time listening to Maxie cry and you're perfectly content." She shot out shocking him a little. Yes, Logan had spent a little time with Maxie lately. But, he really didn't think it was enough time to attract any attention. Had people known of the intimate talks they had, then maybe it would be a bit of a surprise. But, people didn't know. Those talks and those moments were just for them.

"For god sakes Lulu, she lost her sister. Excuse me for trying to be a decent human being. This isn't about Maxie anyway. And, I've tried with you, I really have. But, you only want me there when Johnny's not around. I just can't be that guy." He snapped back, finally having enough. He was walking out of the hospital with in the next minute and that was that.

"You know that's not true. Johnny and I just understand each other. That's all." She replied stonily.

"Yeah? Well, maybe Maxie and I understand each other too. You ever think of that?" He threw back before even thinking. Angering him even further, Lulu laughed. She actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Riiight. The only person Maxie understands is herself." Lulu said. Logan shook his head thinking how wrong his girlfriend, by label only, was about his...whatever Maxie was to him. And, as if her ears had been burning, the blonde in question stepped into the waiting area and parted from Robin, clanking on the floor with her expensive high heals. Her hair was messy in that super model sort of way. The light sweater adorning her body clung in a classy but, sexy manor. Her hand of course was freshly bandaged after her stitches had been checked. She was so completely flawed. And yet, Logan wouldn't have her any other way.

"Lulu, your father wants to see you." Bobbie interrupted their talk. Well, Lulu was talking anyway. Logan was enthralled by Maxie, who was now hurrying down a mysterious hallway. Though her check up was over, she was not moving towards the exit. Curiosity rose in Logan's gut.

"Guess you win this one." Lulu muttered before taking off with out another word. Bobbie sent him a sympathetic look before making her way behind the nurses desk and filing some papers. Not even checking to see if Lulu was gone, the exhausted mob employee took off in the direction of the girl he just couldn't seam to forget. Then again, who could ever forget Maxie Jones.

"Not me." He muttered to himself as he rushed through the hallway. He noticed a nurse standing outside one of the doors and figured it was better to ask a quick question then search aimlessly. Though his whole body was aware of the blondes presence in the building and a part of him thought he'd be able to locate her just on instinct.

"The blonde that walked by a second ago, did you see where she went?" Logan questioned the attractive brunette nurse. Not bothering to look her up and down like he normally would, he waited impatiently for the answer. His favorite blonde hurricane was headed to do something completely, and utterly reckless.

"She took off up those stairs. Is there anything I can do?" The nurse questioned eyeing him like a piece if meat. Again, Logan didn't bother to react normally as she eyed his hard muscles appreciatively.

"Sorry, I don't have time to find out." Came his eyebrow raising reply. Even in a crisis, that Hayes humor was in full swing. Leaping up the stairs, two or three at once, Logan reached the door to the roof in record time. With out pausing to open the heavy barrier, the Texas native took a dive right into hell. Maxie Jone's personal hell. Just the shadow of her perfectly proportioned figure gave him the incentive to try and pull her out of the figurative flames. And, as he found himself closer and closer he realized that this, this thing he was feeling towards Maxie, must have been the cause for that treacherous snow. Because Logan felt worry, sympathy, understanding and most of all... he felt need. Something that he'd vowed not to feel for a woman other than his mother a long, long time ago. But, he needed Maxie. He'd take her anyway he could. Broken, battered, and bitchy. He just needed her. So, as the snow fell steadily and the slick ice shone in the city lights, as Logan admitted that he truly needed Maxie Jones, hell froze over. 

"Stop saying that." She whispered breaking through his thoughts. What she really wanted to say was 'Stop _doing_ that'. She wanted him to stop making her all jumpy inside. To stop flooring her completely and making her think that there could be more there. More than what they'd even ventured to find.

"It's your fault." He accused, pinning her with his foggy eyes.

"You have to leave now?" She questioned, ignoring his previous statement.

"I can't ..." He trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was going to say 'I can't do this'. Or, if he was going to say 'I can't leave'. Both were equally true. Well, maybe the first one was a little less true. He was still an all around flawed guy.

"If I promise not to kiss you again, will you stay?" She asked, looking vulnerable and raw. There was no way, in that hell they were located in, that he would leave her after that. He knew what it took for Maxie to ask something like that. Let alone to ask him that.

"It's not you I'm worried about." He admitted, smiling a bit. She returned the smile and pulled away. Putting a foot or so between them. He felt cold again. So, so cold. Before he could protest, Maxie dropped to the snow covered ground with a delighted smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. He was no idiot. He knew this woman was crazy. And, god help he loved her for it.

"Making a snow angel. Duh." She responded laying back and going through the motions. Shaking his head in wonder, Logan squatted next to her. Hating himself for following her yet again, hating himself for caring.

"Lay down! You know, Georgie and I would make snow angels after the first snow fall every single year. Even this year. She'd sit by the window, waiting for there to be enough snow. Of course I would be _way_ to impatient and rush right out there." She laughed sadly at the memory. He didn't respond, he didn't know how to. It was just as well, she need someone to just listen.

"When we were finished, we'd sit there and look at them. Take picture, the whole bit. My angles was always a big glob. Like, when I'd get up, I would just wreck it completely. But, Georgie. Georgie's would always be perfect. Not, even a single shoe print. I just, don't know how she did it." Maxie finished quietly. Logan turned his head and looked at her with understanding. She smiled through her tears and continued to look up at the dark sky.

"When we get up Logan," She turned to him, letting him know she was aware of his presence. "I'm afraid to look at them. They'll both be ruined." She told him sound more scared of snow angels then anyone would imagine possible. With that, they lay there for a while. Just thinking, feeling. Logan slowly got up.

"Wait." He commanded Maxie when she looked as if she were ready to follow. Careful to avoid stepping too close to her imprints, Logan positioned himself next to Maxie.

"Grab my neck." He told her. She followed orders and clung to him in a way that made both of them feel more alive. Again, making sure to be careful, Logan's arms found their way under Maxie's legs and he lifted her off of the ground. Cradling her body to his own, he took a few steps until they were in front of the angels. Her head was buried in his shoulder.

"It's okay, you can look." He promised. With just the security of his words, Maxie gazed at their imprints. The bigger of the two was mushed and messy. Next to it, was a perfect, flawless snow angle. Not even a shoe print. Not knowing how to react or what to say Maxie began to sob. Full, thick tears fell down her face and she dug her face into Logan's neck. Feeling his pulse against her lips, tasting him. For the first time since Georgie's death, Maxie Jones felt like maybe, just maybe she would make it. Gripping the crying girl in his arms, Logan headed back inside. All through the hospital, all the way to Bobbie where he left Maxie, he carried her. He didn't let go.

Authors Note- There you go! Comment please!


	6. I'll Stand By You

Authors Note: Sorry it took a little long. If anyone is still reading this let me know what you think. I'm happy with this chapter. A little iffy on the flashback though. So, comment and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 6: I'll Stand By You**

_"Georgie." _

"Maxie..."

"Don't say it like that. Like I'm doing something wrong and you're giving me a warning." The blonde trouble maker snapped at her good hearted sister. The two of them swung together on the swing set in the park. The same park they would go to as children. Maxie would always pump her legs as hard as she could, yearning to go high and fast. She would usually end up either knocking into the bar on the side, or falling off and skinning her knee. Georgie on the other hand was perfectly content with a nice even pace to her swinging. Always in control.

"You need to give her a brake." The younger of the two responded, raising her eyebrows in that knowing manor she always was good at. Maxie didn't waver, she only returned the gesture.

"Not sure I know who you're talking about sis." Came her way of avoiding the suggestion.

"Maxie! Do not sit here and play dumb with me." Georgie scolded her sister sternly.

"She doesn't deserve a break. She doesn't deserve anything." Maxie replied raising her voice and allowing herself to become angry. The way her sister defended someone who, in Maxie's opinion, was not worthy at all, created animosity between the two.

"She's our mother Maxie!" Georgie exclaimed.

"Maybe you should try telling her that. Seams to me like she forgot a long time ago." Maxie fired back.

"Well, she's here now. That's what counts."

"It's too late now."

"Maxie..."

"Georgie." 

"Georgie!" Screaming her sister's name, Maxie woke up startled. Breathing hard and feeling confused, she looked around her room and found everything to be the same way it was when she shut her eyes. But, it couldn't be. What had happened in her dream should have changed everything. She 'talked' to her sister. Why wasn't everything different? Why was it only different inside of her?

"Georgie." She whispered it this time. Climbing from her cocoon of blankets, Maxie exited her room and made her way down the hall. Carefully, she opened the specificly decorated door to her sisters room. For a second she let her heart jump to her throat in blind hope. The sensation continued as she took in the sight of her sister's bed. With someone in it. A blob of blankets and pillows covered a small female form. Tiptoeing hurriedly over to the side of the bed, Maxie willed herself not to smile just yet. Upon reaching her destination a new feeling encompassed her. Hate. The face of her absentee mother adorned the body that had, in Maxie's mind, been Georgie. Felicia didn't wake. She continued to dream away in her dead daughters bed. Her remaining daughter questioned how the woman could sleep at all knowing the way she treated her children, let alone so peacefully.

"Bitch." She muttered as she marched out of the room, not bothering to be quiet. This time her destination was Mac and Felicia's room. Though they didn't exactly share it anymore, Felicia still kept her things there. Mac was at the station so, when the blonde charged through the door, the room was empty. Heading straight for the window that overlooked the front yard, Maxie struggled to open it. Pushing it up with anger and resentment, a cold gust of air entered the room and wrapped itself around Maxie like and old friend.

"And, mother of the year goes too..." Maxie sang to herself as she turned on her heals and walked over to the large dresser containing many of Felicia's personal belongings. The night before Maxie had been crazy with grief. But, this morning, it was anger that would mark her as insane. Yes, her roof top adventure with Logan had been a turning point for the destructive fashionista. She had begun to heal. But, it was still Maxie. And, she was still angry. It was time for part two of her healing to begin.

"What a joke." She whispered picking up a picture of Georgie, Maxie and Felicia from years back. Maxie ripped the picture in two. Felicia on one half, Maxie and Georgie on the other. Consequently Maxie tore a bit of her self from the picture in the process. Picking up a number of other pictures, Maxie sifted through them quickly. Making sure that no image of Georgie was tarnished, Maxie rid the dresser of any picture that would comfort Felicia. Any picture that would give her the false idea that she had been a mother. Purposefully and loudly walking to the window, Maxie flung the pictures outside and watched them float down to the ground. Only when they began to land in the muddy snow did the blonde feel her adrenaline start to pump. This was it. This was what she needed to do. Extract Felicia from her world in every way possible. If Maxie couldn't have her sister back then there is no way Felicia would get either one of her daughters.

"Maxie?" Came a voice from the hallway. Ignoring the voice Maxie unzipped her mothers suitcase and grabbed a big pile of clothes. Of course, she threw those out the window as well. Following this action, she proceeded to empty the entire suitcase. Then she tossed it out the window with the rest.

"What in the-" Came Felicia's stunned half sentence upon entering the room. The first thing she noticed was the air. It was cold and harsh. Maxie was wearing only a pair of thin pajama pants and a tank top. But, she seamed comfortable. Almost as if she were in her element. The older woman briefly wondered if she had done this to her daughter. If she had made her so cold.

"So, glad you could join me mother dearest." Maxie responded in a sugary tone as she threw one of Felicia's jewelry boxes out of the window.  
"Oh my god! Maxie, what are you doing?" She exclaimed in horror. This couldn't be her daughter. This could not be the same little girl with the sweet smile and kind heart.

"You won't leave. I want you to leave." She stated each fact separately and stonily. There was a chill in the air, and it wasn't coming from the window.

"Honey." Felicia cried rushing over to her daughter.

"Does this bother you?" Maxie asked as a few nick knacks soared out the opening followed by the sound of them shattering. "Because you being here really bothers me." She finished.

"Just, just stop it!"

"Or what mother? Are you going to ground me? Take away dessert for a week? You never were too strict with the punishments. Then again you were never really around to enforce them. So, my question is, how long before you're gone again. Because honestly, sooner is better than later." She snapped, hurling a pretty vase at Felicia. Ducking, the confused adult barley missed getting hit. As the glass broke and spread all around them, they looked up and made eye contact.

"You hate me this much?" Was Felicia's broken question. Maxie took hold of two hardened clay items. One was a dog, Georgie had made it in second grade. The other was a bowl that Maxie herself had created.

"No..." Felicia whispered seeing what Maxie was holding.

"You say you love me." Maxie's voice finally spoke.

"I do love you Maxie. I love you more than anything."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. If you do _really_ love me then you'll leave." The blonde's eyes dared her mother to say something that wouldn't prove her right.

"Oh, Maxie..." She signed, it was a sad sound. The sound of a mother admitting defeat.

"This won't get any better. You being her won't make anything better." Continued the younger girl. The sound of her mother's voice reminded her of Bobbie's voice the night before...

_"Oh, Maxie." Bobbie sighed. After Robin checked her stitches, Bobbie had intercepted Maxie's path to the elevator before she could leave. The two of them were now seated in a couple of chairs, out of hearing range. _

"Honey, you need to let go of all that anger you're carrying around. It isn't good for anyone, especially not you." Bobbie continued when the blond gave no response.

"Feels okay to me." Maxie told her.

"Georgie wouldn't want-" She stared to say, only to be cut off.

"Georgie is dead. And, I'm really sorry to be the bitch to say it like this but, it doesn't matter what she wants anymore. Georgie wanted to study abroad. She wanted to travel all over the world. She wanted to get married and have a family. Georgie wanted a mother. But, you don't always get what you want." Maxie spat.

"I know that Felicia hasn't been a perfect mother but-"

"Perfect? Who the hell ever asked for perfect? Not me and certainly not Georgie. Our mother didn't have to do anything. She just had to be there. That's it. And, she couldn't even manage that."

"Then don't forgive her just yet. But, maybe, maybe don't condemn her for it either. All you're doing is pushing her away." Bobbie said trying to get through to Maxie.

"Yeah." Maxie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maxie, how are you going to feel when you push her too far? When she actually leaves." Bobbie explained.

"I'll feel... like I was right all along. She can't handle her kids so she runs away. What would make now any different?"

"So, is that what this is? Some kind of, some kind of test?" Bobbie questioned, finally beginning to understand.

"More like an experiment. I already know she'll leave. No need for a test. It's just time to show the rest of Port Charles that." The blonde admitted, not in the least bit ashamed.

"This isn't going to turn out the way you want it to sweetie." Bobbie said taking the younger girls hand and squeezing it.

"But, you'll still be here. You'll stand by me even if everything goes to hell. Right?" Maxie questioned.

"Of course I will," Bobbie assured her.

"See? That's more than my mother ever did." She whispered finally before hugging the older woman. It wasn't until ten minutes later that Maxie really reached the point of 'everything going to hell'. And, as she made her way up to the roof... she was comforted by the thought of Bobbie and Mac as well, standing by her through everything.

"Oh Maxie." Bobbie sighed as she watched the blonde make her way down some hallway. 

"If you want me to go that badly... then I guess...I guess I'll pack what's left of my things." She tearfully broke her daughter from the memory. The relief that Maxie expected to feel didn't come. But, a different feeling did. Love. No, Maxie did not forgive her mother in the least. She probably never would. But, now she could appreciate the times that they did have together. Her, Georgie, and her mother. Memories from long ago when they were all different people. 'This' Felicia was leaving. And, the Felicia that Maxie once knew and loved had returned. Or, the memory of her at least.

"Catch." Maxie stated as she tossed both pieces of art to her mother at the same time. Frantically reaching out, Felicia took hold of the tiny dog, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. Holding onto it for dear life. At the same time her other hand was unable to catch the bowl. It slipped from her finger tips and crashed to the ground. Shattering to pieces and mingled with the glass from the vase. Chocking on a sob, she looked up into her daughters eyes. They were cold, still cold.

"At least you chose to save the right daughter this time." She calmly told her. Maxie was gone, too far gone to save. If she had returned even a month earlier and tried saving Georgie, chances are, it would have worked. But, Georgie was gone, and Maxie was there. That meant something. Maxie just wasn't sure what yet. She left the room with out another word. Flipping open her cell phone, Maxie dialed a number that was slowly becoming more and more familiar to her.

"I need to get out of this house." She immediately said when the caller answered the phone.

"I can pick you up." They responded quickly, with out a thought.

"Soon?" She asked.

"I'm on my way right now." Was the answer she received.

"Can I use your shower when I get there?" She questioned. She felt half asleep and dirty from the past two days. The idea of hot water against her skin was almost enough to make her stay at home and jump right in the show a few doors away. Almost enough.

"Sure."

"Are you almost here?" She asked as she made her way outside. Still in her pajamas and only wearing flip flops on her feet, Maxie was okay waiting outside in the cold. If it meant that she was away from her mother.

"Almost." Was her assurance.

"Will you stay on the phone with me until you get here?" She asked, needing something to distract her. To keep her from doing something crazy. Something else that is. Looking at the items cluttered all over her front yard, it was clear that something crazy had gone down.

"Whatever you want."

"Thank you Logan." She whispered. His name on her lips sounded like flames licking at firewood. He wasn't her hero. He was barley her friend. But, he was the person she called. The person she thought to call when life sucked and her chest wanted to explode. Just like Bobbie and Mac, just like Georgie would have done, Logan would stand by her. No matter what.

**End**

Authors Note: There you go! I was planning on putting the scene with Logan and Maxie at his place in this chapter. But, the confrontation with Felicia took on a life of it's own and the Logan Maxie encounter didn't fit in. It'll be up next though. Please comment and tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon!


	7. Kiss the Girl

Authors Note- Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Also, if anyone has a suggestion I'm open. Like if you want interaction between certain characters or something. Let me know!

**Chapter 7: Kiss the Girl**

"How did we end up here?"

"It's us. The real question is, how could we not.

"Now what?" Maxie questioned. And really, she was just as confused as she sounded. Her heart was pounding. Then again maybe that was Logan's heart. He was so close she could smell him. Clean, fresh, with just a smidgen of mint. As she took in his sent, he took in her lips. Ignoring her question and resuming what they had previously been doing. Before she had stopped them to ask questions. Questions that had been left unanswered. So many questions left unanswered...

_Over and hour earlier; Maxie was quiet. Too quiet. Logan, being Logan, wasn't sure what the right thing to say would be. He thought about prodding it out of her until she was so annoyed that she gave in and told him what happened. He thought about being a jerk and getting her angry enough to let it slip. He thought about her. Her eyes, her mouth, her nose, her... Yeah. He thought about a lot. Yet, he came to no conclusion. Instead he remained silent. Nothing was said during the whole drive to his room. Nothing was said as Maxie headed to his bathroom. And, nothing was said when she turned on the shower and left Logan confused and waiting in the other room. Nothing was said. _

"Thank you." Came the words that broke Logan from his thoughts and announced Maxie's entrance into the room. She was in her pajamas still. But, her hair was wet now. Her face was clean and bare. She took his breath away. And no, not in that romantic, soul mate sort of way. This was Logan Hayes and Maxie Jones. His breath was caught in his throat due to the sheer intimacy of it all. She was stripped of everything that made her Maxie. Her point on style. Her sleek hair and flawless make-up. But, now? Now, she was just a girl. A girl with a tragic story hidden behind her tortured eyes. And he was a boy. A boy hoping to touch her and hold her and quite honestly, have sex with her. But, above all else they were two people who understood one another.

"No problem." Came his horse reply.

"My mom's gonna' leave again." She offered walking towards the end of Logan's bed, where he was currently sitting.

"Well, I guess you knew it was coming." He replied honestly. From the moment Felicia had arrived back in Port Charles, Maxie had been sure that she wouldn't stay.

"Considering I all but exiled her from here? Yeah, I knew it was coming." Was her response as she climbed on the bed and rested comfortably.

"Did a part of you, even a small part, want her to stay." Logan asked as he reveled in the fact that she was less than a few inches away from him. A feeling that gave him chills and warmed him to the core all at once.

"No." She automatically replied. He nodded, excepting her answer. But, he was surprised when she continued. "A big part, maybe all of me, wanted her to stay." She confessed quietly. Not looking to see Logan's reaction, Maxie leaned her head down and rested her cheek on his upper back. She was mostly behind him now. Her legs were pressed against his lower back and her hair soaked through his shirt. 

"Yeah?" He whispered reaching up and taking hold of her hand, which had been resting on his shoulder.

"I threw all of her stuff out the window." She told him. He laughed at that. The picture of the Scorpio/Jones yard entered his mind. He remembered the clutter of broken, dirty objects scattered all over the lawn. Never mess with Maxie Jones.

"I threw stuff at her too." She continued. "Like glass vases and... I don't even remember what else. It probably would have hurt if it hit her though." She added. He chuckled again as his heart swelled. This girl, this girl was amazing. Amazing in ways he didn't even completely understand.

"You? Throw stuff?" He joked. Feeling her laugh against him felt good. A brief flash of her smiling face across from him at a dinner table crossed his mind. He couldn't handle her for long periods of time. No one could. But, a really big part of him, most of him, wanted to build up a tolerance. He wanted to be the one to handle Maxie Jones. The one who didn't get away.

"I said some awful things too." She said. Her fingers began to trace patterns against his back. She drew a house with a big X through it. Then a bolt of lightning. Listening to Maxie was a science. It was more about what she wasn't saying that what she was.

"That isn't new Maxie." He commented as the outline of the word 'Don't' was splayed across his back.

"I know." She murmured. Next the letters 'G' and 'O' could be felt through his shirt.

"If you don't want her to leave then maybe you should say something." He suggested.

"I want her to stay with out me saying anything." Maxie stubbornly replied.

"You're pushing her away. I get why but, you're pushing hard and there is only so much a person can take before they walk away." He explained. In the back of his mind he wondered how much more Maxie herself could take.

"I want her to push back. I want her to act like a mother. Yell, slap me, something! I just, I want her to stay." She said. Logan felt more water soak through his shirt, this time not from her damp hair.

"And, you wont stop pushing her away?" He questioned. She shook her head and he nodded. Then, Logan slowly turned around to face Maxie. Only they would have a deep conversation with out looking at or even facing each other.

"Hey." He smiled greeting the sight of her stunning face.

"Hi." She replied offering a smile back.

"I push people too. Just to see, to see who really gives a damn." He told her sighing deeply and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you think I give a damn?" She asked.

"Do you?" He shot back. She silently thought about the question for a minute before nodding. And then, they both leaned in. Their lips fused and a their bodies crashed against one another. As their tongues dueled and their lips tangled, Logan eased Maxie back and she lay fully on the bed. How did they get there?

"Your princess wouldn't be happy to hear you say that." Maxie said, snapping him back to reality. 

"She's not really happy about much these days. Cept' good old Johnny Z." He bitterly replied.

"Aw, did big bad Logan get his feelings hurt." Maxie mocked him, earning a glare.

"Shut up." He muttered shaking his head. God, she was infuriating. And, really hot.

"You shut up." She replied crankily.

"Fine." He shrugged grabbing the back of her neck and using it to pull her lips down to his own. But, before his task was completed Maxie had to go and make things difficult. Big surprise there. She moved her head away and in the process caused there skulls to collide painfully.

"Ow! Jesus Maxie!" He growled rubbing his temple.

"Boo hoo." She muttered refusing to ease her own throbbing head. 

"You are something else, you know that?" He glared, yet again.

"Look I don't have time for your lame banter filled with underlying sexual tension." She fired.

"Excuse me?"

"You're with Cindy Lu Hoo okay? I'm not messing with that again. As much fun as if was to crash the little weebles world last time, our feud is getting old." She spoke quickly.

"Alright, I don't even know what you just said. But, if it was about me and Lulu, you don't need to worry. We're taking a break." He confided.

"And, she knows about this break?" Maxie asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well..." Logan trailed off a bit.

"Logan!" Maxie exclaimed hitting him lightly. He laughed and took her hand in his own.

"I'm kidding. Look we've been fighting a lot. She's spending time with Johnny, I'm spending time with you... " He trailed off.

"You need to talk to her." Maxie firmly demanded.

"I will. I'm going to. Just, not now. I'm with you and, I'd like it to stay that way for a little while if you don't mind." He stated. Maxie accepted this and nodded.

"Alright then. Now that that's done." Logan kept his hold on Maxie hand and pulled her with him to the head of the bed. Wiggling around one another to get comfortable, the two finally settled. Logan was laying on his back with Maxie on his chest. Fitting perfectly as always.

"Did I ever tell you about Jesse?" Maxie questioned. Her words slicing through the silence rigidly. It wasn't a neat, smooth interruption. There was a jagged edge to her words.

"Not really, no." He simply replied. She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her. But, he felt her. Oh, how he felt her. Those tiny hands of hers bouncing around his chest. That soft hair tickling his neck. And, that heart. The one that hadn't always been a part of her but, grew to be so more than anyone could have for seen. He felt it beat. Not only did he feel it beat against his own chest but, he felt it all over. In the tips of his toes. All through his lips and even down to the ends of his eyelashes.

"He was my boyfriend." She spoke again. Logan nodded. He knew the basics of Maxie and Jesse's relationship. He'd heard bits and pieces through out the town and of course from Coop. He just couldn't figure out why she picked now to talk about it with him.

"A cop. One of the good guys. What a joke huh? Maxie Jones with one of the good guys." She chuckled lightly. He squeezed her waste a little tighter. 

"Well, I guess the joke was one me because... right when I though everything was perfect, right when I was finally starting to get my life together..." She trailed off. Maybe it was to find the words. Maybe it was to compose herself. Logan didn't know. All he knew, was that she pressed herself closer to him. And, with that he could feel their hearts beating together. From the tip of his toes to the end of his eyes lashes.

"There was a shoot out in the park and he was shot. He did the whole hero thing. Bravery...what an idiot." She finished the story flatly. Not once did she choke on her words. Not once did she let a tear fall. She told Logan the information as if she were reading it from some pamphlet. They were just facts. Facts of Maxie's life.

"There are worst ways to die I guess." Logan finally spoke up.

"Maybe." She answered. Then it got quiet for a while. Logan didn't let himself think about how long. He just let it take hold of them. He just let it be. He understood now, why Maxie had brought up Jesse. When the quiet enveloped the normally loud blonde, she had nothing to distract her from her thoughts. Her pain. And, there was just so damn much of it. Logan guessed that it was easier to work out some of her older scars than to irritate the fresh ones.

"When Jesse died I was a wreck. Like a total mess." She started again. "I mean, Dillon literally had to hold me up. I don't remember a lot from that day but..." She stopped again. This time she seamed reluctant to go on.

"What do you remember?" He urged her to continue.

"Mostly little things. The sound of the guns going off. The smell of the blood. The way my entire mouth tasted like cotton candy. And, Dillon shaking me. Just shaking me so, so hard. Like, like all my pieces were falling away and he had to hold it together for me. I don't know, maybe some of them did fall away. Guess I never really got them all back." She mused insightfully. People could say what they wanted about Maxie Jones but, she was not a dumb girl. She spoke with purpose and meaning. Her words were never useless or wasting of space. There was always, always something that you could take from them. It had taken Logan a long time to accept this but, now he listened when Maxie spoke. God help him, he listened to every last word.

"I think..." This time Logan started to speak. He was unsure of what he was about to say. Growing up he was a simple country boy. Not a deep thinker or an articulate speaker. But, Maxie made him think. She made him feel and she made him think about those feelings.

"Hmm." She made a small noise in an effort to encourage him to tell her what was on his mind.

"I think that during our lives people just take pieces of us. The ones who loves us and especially the ones who don't. In the end we're just left with whatever it is that people don't take." He finished. Now, now she looked at him. Sitting up a bit, Maxie looked down into his eyes.

"You get it." She whispered, a hint of surprise tangling in her words. And, he did get it. He understood why she was the way she was. He even understood himself a bit better. The whole time she had told her little story there had been an edge to her voice. An edge that made Logan think that each and every syllable she spoke must have physically hurt to say. And, for the first time he realized, that was Maxie's life. Pain and struggle. Getting through each minute, sometimes even second. She didn't have grand plans for the future. She didn't feel bad about the past. She pushed herself through the present and really... that was all anyone could ask of her.

"Sure I do doll face." He replied just as quietly as she had before. He ran a hand gently through her hair and eased her head back down. With that, nothing more was said. It didn't have to be. 


	8. Come In With the Rain

Authors Note- Here you go. This took a bit longer than I expected. I wasn't sure how to end it. To be honest I didn't even plan to end it the way I did. It just sort of came out like that. But, what can you do? Any way a quick NOTE. Logan is aware of Coopers participation in the Metro Court Crisis. He knows all about his connection to Jerry. So, enjoy and please comment!

**Come In With the Rain**

"Come over."

"No."

"You know you want to Maxie." Came the cocky, though sexy voice of Logan Hayes. Just the sound of his voice, miles away, through the telephone could send Maxie's nerves into a fury. Every inch of her body became alert and her senses went into over drive.

"Oh, do I?" She scoffed in return. It had been just over a month since Georgie's death. There were moments when Maxie thought that it had been only minutes ago. Then again, there were moments where she could swear it all happened in another lifetime. Her days had been filled with twists and turns. Ups and downs. But, the one constant, the one strange ironic constant, had been Logan. Between picking her up after she broke down numerous times and just being there to listen and endure the silence, Logan had become Maxie's rock.

"Don't even try and deny it Sunshine." He teased lightly. Maxie wasn't offended or even annoyed. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she allowed it to make way onto her face. He made her smile. It was a simple thought and an even more simple action. But, for Maxie it was a big deal. In a way, it was everything.

"Should I hang up? Do you and your ego need some alone time?" She joked back, hearing him chuckle on the other end of the line. This too, brought a smile to her face. Try as she might, Maxie Jones could not fight the magnetism Logan seamed to have on her. At first he had just been some painful, self punishment experiment. After that he quickly became the person who always seamed to see her fall. And, he jumped right in to whatever ditch she'd dug for herself and lay beside her. Figuratively and literally as well. He was friend. But, with them there was always something more.

"Nah, we're all set thanks. But, seriously, come over." He asked for the fourth time since he'd called. Yes, he had called her. At 2:34 in the morning no less. He'd given her some lame story about not being able to sleep because of the nosey storm. Given that she too had been awake in the dark, she excepted his story. That was over and hour ago. The storm had only gotten worst. Maxie found herself looking out the window as the rain fell hard and fast. She watched the as the world outside because enveloped in uncontrolable wetness. Almost like her life.

"It's 3:30 in the morning Logan. It's raining like crazy outside. I'm not coming over. Besides, I don't feel like dealing with the Lulu factor." She reminded him.

"I talked to her today..." He admitted sighing.

"Really? Do tell." She urged, interested to hear what the star crossed lovers had discussed. No doubt her name had been mentioned in passing.

"Well..." He began.

_It was just past noon and impossibly sunny. Though the air was stale with a chill, the blinding light of the sun continued to glow. Bringing a hand up to shade his eyes from the painful rays, Logan headed into Kelly's. His original plan had been to call Lulu and see if she wanted to grab lunch. But, it was his day off and he was in no mood for an argument. Arguing seamed to be the only thing the couple did as of late. _

_"Go figure." He mumbled to himself as he headed for the stairs. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and relax on his bed. That's it. But..._

_"Logan!" Exclaimed Lulu's high pitched voice as Logan opened the door to his room. His blonde girlfriend, no not the one he dreamed about, was sitting primly on his bed. With her hair swept to the side in a sleek pony tail, the war vet couldn't help but notice her beauty. And, truth be told, that was something he had not found himself noticing in a long time. Not because it wasn't there. But, because there were other sides of her, darker sides, that seamed to be more apparent._

_"What are you doin' here?" He questioned lightly. It wasn't accusing or even angry. He was curious and that was all. Upon hearing his question, Lulu rose from the bed and took a few step towards him. _

_"Just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. Is that okay?" She asked with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. Looking closely now, Logan could see that she was angry. Every inch of her self restraint was being used to keep herself in check._

_"Sure. If this is really where you want to be." He replied shrugging off his jacket and placing on a near by chair. Of course this only angered her more. Gone was the beauty that he'd noted only minutes ago. In place was searing resentment and an accusing glare. _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. Keeping herself in check hadn't lasted as long as she may have hoped. _

_"Lulu..." Logan began tiredly. He really, really didn't want to fight anymore. He was just done. Done with all of their ups and especially their downs. It wasn't enough anymore. She wasn't enough. And that, is something he never thought he'd say. "Look let's stop with the underhanded jabs. It's time to get everything out in the open. We both knew this was coming." He finished honestly. _

_"You start." She directed crossing her arms and setting a stony look on her face. Her response decidedly irritated Logan. He wasn't angry. No, he was done with anger. But, the fact that she seamed to blame the entire situation on him was annoying._

_"We aren't connecting like we used to. You have your thing with Zaccharra and-" Before he could go any further she interrupted._

_"Are you kidding me? This again? Johnny is my friend and-" Now it was here turn to be interrupted. Logan may have decided to let go of his anger but, he wouldn't roll over like a good little puppy either. _

_"And, what? And, you haven't kissed him? Huh? Yeah, I thought so." He finished, fighting the urge to cheer in victory when he saw her eyes fill with guilt. A guilty Lulu was a very rare thing to see. Usually she was busy blaming someone or something else. _

_"Logan..." She trailed off softly. Her anger had dissipated now. Thank God, because that was getting old fast. Her face was now covered in a soft regretful expression. Her lip trembled and Logan was able to recognize all the signs that pointed to Lulu crying in oh... 5 seconds? _

_"Don't. Look we've both made mistakes and that isn't what I want to talk about now. There's no use in rehashing things that are done with." He informed her hoping to stop her impending sobs. The once sheltered young girl may not have been Logan's favorite person right now but, he was still a southern gentlemen. Way deep down inside anyway. And, the fact was, he didn't like seeing girls cry. _

_"I don't, I don't understand then." She shrugged helplessly. And, there it was again. Her blinding inability to take control of anything in her life. Sure, Lulu could plan things out. She could even set those plans into motion. It was the follow through that she had trouble with. The wide eyed beauty could never quite finish what she started. Her relationship with Dillon, family issues, and now her relationship with Logan. Fighting to keep thoughts of another blonde out of his head, a blonde who always and sometimes ruthlessly followed through with her intentions, Logan tried to explain things to Lulu._

_"Okay, this is hard." He muttered rubbing a hand over his face. He was never one for long talks. He'd much rather cut to the end. "Lulu, we don't work anymore. You're not willing to give up your relationship or whatever it is, with Johnny. And, I'm, I'm not ready to give up who I am for you." He admitted finally. With his admission, a strange look came over Lulu's face. First an expression of confusion, then one of thought, and finally anger again._

_"Does this have to do with Maxie? Are you upset because I've been telling you not to hang around with her?" She spat indignantly. Logan recognized her reaction immediately. Lulu couldn't blame him because she felt guilty about spending time with Johnny. She wouldn't blame herself because... well, because she was Lulu. So, that left Maxie. Port Charles' well known scapegoat. _

_"You know what? Our issues go so much further than Maxie. But, honestly? You telling me not to spend time with her does bother me. Do I get it? Sure, I get why you don't trust us together. But, I don't plan on ending my friendship with her." He said addressing her implorations. _

_"Of course not." She scoffed._

_"Maxie needs friends Lulu. And, I happen to be one of them. You're insecure and I fully understand that. But, Maxie is dealing with things that go way deeper than our petty problems. Her life is a living hell right now. So, keeping her company during all that upsets you? I'm sorry but, I just don't care." He replied a bit more harshly than intended. This conversation had gone on too long and he was more than ready to end it._

_"Are you seriously using Georgie's death to justify sneaking around with Maxie behind my back... again!" She was yelling now. Shrieking actually. Fighting the urge to just cover his ears, Logan responded._

_"Oh, get over yourself. Yes, Maxie and I had sex while I was with you. We had sex. We suck. I get it. And, clearly you haven't gotten over it. Which is why we never should have gotten back together in the first place. This relationship never had a chance." He said raising his voice as well._

_"Wait, so are we breaking up? Are you breaking up with me for her?" She asked looking as though she could vomit at any second. _

_"No." He answered, lowering his voice. "We're breaking up because of us. We aren't the same people anymore. It's over. And, it's no ones fault." He finished sadly. She stood there for a minute with out saying anything. It may have been the longest he'd ever seen her go with out breaking the quite. After a moment she nodded and set her mouth into a firm line. She did her best not to cry, though she failed._

_"Goodbye Logan." She uttered quietly before exiting the room. For the rest of the afternoon Logan replayed the conversation in his head trying to make sense of how he felt about it. Relief, that was evident through out his whole body. But, there was sadness too. The loss of a first love was hard to take. This made him think of Maxie and how much harder it must have been for her. Watching her first love die. The more he thought about Lulu, the more his thoughts would end up back at Maxie. He noticed now, that everything came back to her._

"Oh- my- God." Maxie uttered, tripping over her words. Logan was surprised at... well, he was surprised at her surprise. He had been telling her for a while now that he was going to break up with Lulu. He was just waiting for that 'Ding, ding, ding' moment. He guessed that she never quite believed it. In a way he himself hadn't been so sure that he was going to follow through. Lulu had been with Logan at a time in his life that he would never forget. Before her, he would have never thought he could be a decent boyfriend. He would have never thought that he would be a guy worthy of a second chance.

"Cat got your tongue, Sugar?" He teased hoping to bring them back to their light hearted banter. There was silence on her end of the phone for a moment.

"You broke up with her?" She questioned sounding almost angry. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion Logan pulled phone away from his face and stared at it. Was the stupid device malfunctioning? Did he just hear her correctly?

"Um... yeah." He answered still not sure where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Why?" She softly asked.

"Are you kidding me Maxie?" He exclaimed in a loud voice.

"I just mean... well..." She started stuttering a bit. Shaking his head Logan cursed under his breath. Maxie was nervous. She was uncomfortable with Logan being single. She'd lost her logical reason to push him away and now she was panicking.

"Well, what?" He demanded feeling his anger rise. Thunder could be heard and a bolt of lightning flashed, almost as if it were complying to Logan's mood.

"You like, loved her or whatever. Why'd you go and break up with the Marsha freakin' Brady of Port Charles? She was good for your reputation ya' know." She questioned. Her nicknames for Lulu had become something Logan was used to now. She claimed it was her way of insulting the blonde with out causing too much of a scene. But, the charming southern could swear that she only did it to enjoy the looks on people's faces.

"Well, jealous Jan..." He started, pointedly making fun of her. "I guess we just weren't clicking anymore. Which by the way, I've been telling you for weeks. You knew it was coming. You know why it was coming. So, why pray tell, are you acting like an uninformed 2nd party?" He prompted, curious to hear how she would explain herself. Unfortunately, that explanation was cut off by the sound of the phone clicking harshly.

"She didn't..." He stated incredulously as he stared wide eyed at the phone. She had hung up on him. He quickly dialed her number again, and again, and again. After calling 6 times and still no answerer, Logan finally gave up. This was not like him. Not at all. Logan Hayes didn't call girls in the middle of the night just to hear their voice. He didn't say certain things just to hear them laugh. He didn't wear specific shirts just because he knew that they liked it. And, he certainly didn't call girls six times in a roe. No- freaking- way. Yet, there he was. Wearing that grayish, blue T-Shirt that in Maxie's words 'brought out his eyes' and standing in the middle of his room with his phone clutched in his hand. Maybe Coop was right...

_Logan had been single for one hour and 11 minutes. And, if he were honest, nothing felt all that different. He had yet to experience some big 'Eureka' moment. After spending some time to think to himself, Logan began to feel restless. So, he ventured down the stairs to the diner. A part of him hoping to see Maxie. _

_"Logan." Came a deep voice. Nope, that defiantly wasn't Maxie. He turned to find Coop, his one time best friend staring at him seriously. Looking at him now, the well built body guard felt as if their friendship had taken place in another lifetime. It seamed so long ago that they were stuck in Iraq, joking about the things they were going to do when they returned home. Who knew they end up 'doing' the same girl. _

_"Hey." He greeted a little unsure of the interaction. They were civil with one another now. Pleasant even. But, things were so different now and neither one of them knew quite how to approach one another. It didn't help that the whole town was aware of Logan and Maxie new found bond. Coop included._

_"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked looking a little nervous. Logan hesitated and then nodded his head. He had already taken on one hurdle after talking to Lulu. He might as well go for two. Coop lead him to a table in the corner, secluded from prying ears. _

_"What's up man?" Logan asked as they took their respective seats across from one another._

_"I'm leaving." Cooper told him wasting no time. Shocked and a little concerned, Logan struggled to find the right words._

_"What?" He managed not bothering to hide his confusion. _

_"I, well, it's time for me to go. Maybe I never should have stayed in the first place." He admitted regretfully. Logan knew Coop didn't really mean that. The good hearted soldier had grown to love the small town. He'd even found love in it. Logan grimed at the thought. Two soldiers... in love with the same girl. What a chick flick. _

_"And, this just came to you all of a sudden. No way Coop. I don't buy it for a second. What's going on?" Logan asked giving his friend a knowing look. Things may not have been the same for them but, Logan still knew Coop like a brother._

_"Fine." He relented. He was just far too easily swayed. "Jerry has been pressing me lately. I think he's planning something and I know, that somehow he'll want me involved. He has too much over me. I just, I have to leave before I get caught up in another mess." He admitted sadly. _

_"Hey, don't let that jackass run you out of town. We can figure something out. We'll use his hottie girlfriend Alexis to get to him." Logan suggested, his head already in full scheme mode. _

_"No. No, Logan. I'm done with plans and the game. I'm just... done." He said leaving no room for argument. Logan nodded knowing that he was serious. _

_"And, for the record... I think maybe it's time you're done with the games too." He added smirking. Logan laughed and shook his head._

_"Forgetting who I am buddy?" He questioned lightly._

_"Just remembering who you really are." Coop sincerely told him. Logan was struck with a feeling of sadness. Despite what they had been through, despite everything that went wrong, Coop really was the best friend he'd ever had._

_"I'm gonna' miss you man." Logan chuckled a bit._

_"You too." He responded. Then he cleared his throat and became a little uncomfortable. It looked as if he were debating whether or not he should say something._

_"What is it?" _

_"I just...I know I probably don't even need to ask but-" He paused to look up and stare Logan directly in the eyes. "Take care of her okay?" He finished, unable to even say her name. _

_"Coop it's not..." Logan trailed off. Cooper looked at him expectantly, daring him to finish his sentence. But, Logan couldn't lie to Coop again. Not about her._

_"It is. You love her. I never saw it before... maybe because I loved her too." He declared openly, bravely. Logan wished he were able to be that brave about his feelings. _

_"I didn't mean to..." He began yet again, unable to finish. If only he could get his damn feelings under control. Then maybe he'd be able to form a full sentence._

_"I know. She didn't mean to fall in love with you either. And, don't even bother telling me she isn't. I spent months wishing for her to look at me the way she looks at you. She tried. She really did but, you can't force something like that. Just like you can't force two people apart when they love each other. I don't even know why people try anymore." He laughed breaking the deep, speech-like declaration. "Didn't everyone read Romeo and Juliet in ninth grade?" He continued still laughing. Logan joined him now, happy with the distraction. _

_"I don't know, I slept through that class I think." Logan added. They continued to laugh. Neither one was exactly sure what they were laughing at. But, it felt nice to be like this together. One more time before Coop left. One more time._

"Stupid Cooper." Logan muttered as a flash of lightning broke him from his memory. He hated how he was always right about these things. He hated how he was so good at the whole relationship thing. Maybe people wouldn't see it that way due to his connection with Maxie. But, really, it wasn't the poor kids fault he'd fallen for Maxie Jones. She was like a virus. Easy to contract and hard to get rid of. Unwanted but, dream like and other worldly. Shaking his head and ridding it of those thoughts, Logan turned to head back to bed. Not that he'd be getting any sleep. Just as he was about to go, a soft knock sounded at the door. It wasn't urgent or troublesome like the one he'd heard all those weeks ago. The one that had brought Maxie to his door. But, at the same time a familiar feeling rose in his chest. He made his way over and calmly, because that's how he felt, opened it.

"Maxie." He uttered before her lips crashed into his. A bolt of thunder sound at that exact moment. It wasn't enough to part their heated kiss. It wasn't nearly enough.


	9. LoveStoned

Authors Note: Well, I didn't expect to get this one out so fast but, inspiration struck. Here you go. I had planned on adding a Lulu/Maxie confrontation but, it didn't fit. There's a flashback in it's place. But, Lulu/Maxie will be up next. As well as some Coop/Maxie. So please comment and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 9: LoveStoned**

"You're beautiful."

"Corny."

"Shut up." Came Logan's gruff reply. There he was trying to pay her a compliment and all she could do was tease him. That was _so _like her. He practically predicted her response before he could even finish getting the words out. He knew her. And,_ that- _made him smile. His grin only widened as Maxie raked her perfect teeth against his stubbly chin. She drove him crazy. In so, so many ways.

"That's more like it." She giggled, yes giggled, in response to his previous statement. The two entranced bodies had stumbled their way towards the bed now, never letting go of one another. So close that each and every part of them was touching.

"No more talking." Logan softly almost pleaded. It wasn't pig like or rude. It was simply him voicing what they both needed. Simplicity. Just, a moment of pure feeling, not to be questioned until daylight. Or at least until the storm was over. Maybe it was strange but, everything about their current situation brought Logan back to the summer before 8th grade. He played baseball for the Cardinals and he's just saved up enough money for a new glove. He'd been beyond excited to buy it. Giddy even. But, when the purchase had been completed he was left feeling let down. The glove didn't fit the way he'd wanted it to. It was too big in some areas and too small in others. Through out the whole summer he tried to break it in. But, regardless, it never quite fit. It wasn't until a pick up game in the park that following spring that Logan tried it on again. It still didn't fit. Instead of forcing something that would just never work, Logan through the glove away. Right in the trash barrel. Of course, that had left him with no glove and a game of ball to play. Luckily one of his friends brought over a big bucket full of baseball equipment. It was all pretty old, though some of it was in good shape. Logan scrounged through it until he came upon a dark brown leather glove. It was beat up a bit, but hell if it wasn't the prettiest damn thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Logan remembered that he had pulled it out of the bucket slowly, almost as if it would fall apart. Slipping it on his hand had been almost like a dream. The perfect fit. Perfect. That day he'd gone home with the glove. Never returning it. Maybe it was stealing. Hell, maybe it was even stealing from a friend. But, the way Logan looked at it... the glove was made for him. It was his all along. There was no way he'd give it up. Ever. He could admit that it was weird to be comparing Maxie to a glove. Yeah, he could admit that. But, she felt perfect in his arms. So, so perfect.

"Mmm." She sounded, making a noise of compliance. It could have been the way his hand felt on her skin while removing her shirt, like a puzzle piece being put into place once again. It could have been the feeling that was left after his lips, wet and soft, reached out all over her body. Or, it could have just been the the way that even in the dark, Maxie could still see every inch of his face in all it's beautiful glory. It could have been a number of things that made Maxie shut up that night. But, regardless of the reason... she was done talking.

There was a strange power of senses controlling both Logan and Maxie throughout the whole thing. Their ears pounded and the sound of one another's breath became prominent and loud. They could no longer hear the thunder, though it was still sounding off. They could no longer see flashes of lightning, though it had yet to cease. Only the pitter patter of rain was audible, mixed with rhythmic breathing and beating hearts. They only saw each other. It was Logan, it was Maxie, and somewhere far off there was the rain. Them and the rain.

Sometime later, neither could or would say how long, the rain was letting up. Logan stared up at the water stained ceiling and found himself smiling. It looked different now. Not dirty and repulsive. He noticed the way it was shaped, almost like a key. Maxie stirred beside him, he knew she was only minutes away from falling asleep. Briefly he wondered what ungodly hour it must be by now. He didn't dare check the clock.

"Maxie." He whispered, his voice sounded horse and raw to his own ears.

"Hmm?" She responded, scooting closer to him. That action alone made him feel as though what he was about to say was unneeded. He continued anyway.

"Just uh," He cleared his throat before continuing, unsure of himself. "Don't... well, promise that- even if we don't talk- even if everything's screwed up- promise you'll be there when I open my eyes." He finished lamely. He was never good with words. He was never good at making people understand. But, somehow Maxie did. She brought her head to his chest and found his hand, the one with out the scare, and took it in her own. She brought their joint palms to rest above his heart and he felt her lashes against his skin as she let her eyes flutter shut.

"Promise." She whispered sleepily before letting herself fall into a peaceful slumber. Maxie knew, way in the back of her head, that the whole situation with Logan was going to get messy. Like, selling drugs to a cop messy. But, at that very moment she didn't have the energy or the heart to leave him. Even as she entered her dreams, she could feel him. Everywhere...

_"Logan?" She questioned._

_"No, Maxie. It's me." Came the familiar dream voice of Georgie Jones. It had been weeks now, that Maxie would see her sister in her dreams. At first it was unsettling. It scared her even. But, she had gotten past that. Now, she yearned for these moments. It wasn't every night. It wasn't even that often. But, when she did see Georgie... she was left with feelings she couldn't quite put a name on. It was almost bittersweet. _

_"I haven't seen you in a while." She commented. It had been a while since the last time her dead sister had encompassed her slumber._

_"You haven't been sleeping much. You need to do something about that Maxie. Tell doctor Winters." Georgie instructed in her all knowing way. This time, Maxie didn't even mind._

_"Yeah, so I can come off even more crazy. I think I'll pass." She responded rolling her eyes._

_"Your in therapy to talk about those kinds of things." She pressed._

_"Georgie, no." Maxie stubbornly replied._

_"Fine, if you won't tell her then... will you tell... Logan." Came her teasing suggestion, accompanied by a smirk._

_"Oh god." Maxie groaned. Of course her sister would find out about that, even from the grave._

_"Do you know what you're getting yourself into Maxie?" She questioned with worry._

_"It's not like last time. It's not... a game. And, he's single now." She defended._

_"Look, I know you well enough to know that no matter what I say, you'll do what you want." Georgie relented._

_"So, you're gonna' let it go?" The blonde questioned hopefully._

_"Just- be careful. Logan is, he's a lot like you. Even when he doesn't want to hurt someone, he can't always help it. I mean, I really do think he cares about you Maxie. Just- hold onto that. Okay?" She softly voiced her opinion. Maxie would never admit it but, Georgie's approval meant the world to her. She was happy with her sister's words, even if it was only in a dream._

_"Yeah, yeah." Smiled playfully. _

_"Oh, and if he DOES hurt you, I'm haunting the little jerk until he swears off girls and goes completely Brokeback." She finished chuckling to herself. The two sisters laughed together, the sound ringing through Maxie head. She heard it even as she began to wake up._

"Are you okay?" Logan questioned. He had been asleep when he felt Maxie begin to wake. It was morning now, the sun shining in that way it does right after a storm. He could faintly hear the customers downstairs enjoying their morning coffee and chatting carelessly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maxie responded, her eyes still fogged with sleep. She felt his hand on her back as they both sat up. Making sure to keep the blankets around her, she turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Just a dream." She continued when he still looked concerned.

"What was this dream about?" He inquired more curious now than worried. She seamed okay, a little out of it but, okay.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered looking down.

"Please tell me."

"I- you'll think I'm crazy." She shook her head. He reached out and grabbed hold of her chin. Bringing their mouths together for a short time he admonished her fears.

"I already think that Maxie." He joked lightly causing her to smile. This in turn, made him smile too.

"Well, I've... sometimes I dream about her." She finally admitted. First she looked down, not wanting to see the look of disbelief cluttering his normally clear eyes. But, something about the way his hand sat on her thigh, steady and unmoving, made her look up.

"I'd like to hear more." He encouraged her surely. His eyes were still clear, believing... honest.

"I talk to her. About...anything. Mostly about stuff that's happening now. I mean, I know it's weird. I'd say it was insane if I didn't see it myself. But, it's just like talking to her when she was alive. Her advice is the same. Her voice hasn't changed. She even looks just like she did before." Maxie explained, surprised that he still seamed to understand.

"Maybe you should talk to Dr. Winters about this." He added when she seamed like she was finished talking. Maxie had already started shaking her head by the word 'talk'.

"No. No way." She said becoming upset. This caught them both off guard a little. Things had seamed okay up until this point. But, all of a sudden she was pulling away from him, fighting back tears. That, Logan considered, was a part of Maxie's life. The constant back and forth of emotions was left over from years of hope followed by disappointment. Maxie could become angry in the time it took most people to comprehend a situation. She could then turn the anger into bitchiness even faster. Knowing when to press and when not to press was another part of being in Maxie's life. And this time, Logan knew not to press. Not yet anyway.

"Hey, woah. It's fine okay? It was just an idea. I won't tell anyone, scouts honor." He promised reaching out to her again. She looked unsure as to whether or not she should move closer. Finally she rolled her eyes and tangled her limbs with his. And there she went again, changing moods at the drop of a hat. Her eyes were dry again, mostly that is. Her eyebrows were dancing with curiousity and her tongue was ready to lash out at any given second with an insult or possibly something more pleasant.

"You were never a boy scout." Was her only reply.

"Maybe not but, you did say a little something about it at the ball if I remember correctly. Plus, I'd look damn fine in the uniform." He chuckled wrapping an arm around her petite frame and remembering the Black and White Ball. He'd almost lost her that night. He didn't even have her, and he'd almost lost her...

_The music had stopped playing long ago, but in the hearts of each guest a song of despair rang loudly. It didn't stop. It never stopped. The chaos was quiet, in that eery sort of way. No one would scream but, inside they all were. The lights were low and the seemingly beautiful atmosphere was a nightmare. Logan just wanted to wake up. _

_"It's okay to be worried about her." Came a voice from beside him. The calm, sincere comment didn't startle him as much as he would have thought. He was standing alone, off to the side near a piano of some sort.  
"Lulu is fine. She's with her family." He responded dryly, turning to see Nadine. The logical nurse had been surprisingly level headed through out the whole ordeal. Had he not been intertwined with two incredibly complex blondes already, he might have given her a second glane. _

_"I didn't mean Lulu." She quietly told him, though he knew who she was talking about all along._

_"Maxie." He stated plainly. It wasn't a question, or even an answer. It was a fact. Just a fact. Maxie was missing. A stupid flash of the lights and she was gone._

_"Spinelli told me about the bet." She offered, stepping closer to him. She was setting this up to be some sort of intimate talk. The poor kid thought she would get Logan Hayes to spill his guts to her. Yeah. Right._

_"Spinelli needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." He answered shaking his head._

_"Or maybe you need to learn to be honest with yourself." She suggestion annoyingly. Who did she think she was? Some sort of therapist? _

_"Who are you again?" Logan asked, not because he didn't know. But, to remind her that she was uninvolved and that the whole thing was none of her business._

_"Just an observant third party. Want to hear what I've observed?" She questioned completely un phased by his rudeness. _

_"Not really." He replied flatly. _

_"Well..." She began. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she was going to tell him anyway. "I think that you care about Lulu a lot. And, you're so worried about ruining your relationship with her again, that you completely cut off the one thing that ruined it before. Maxie." She explained as if she were lecturing a class._

_"Oh, I did, did I?" He played along._

_"Yes. Which is why you started treating Maxie like something on the bottom of your shoe. You think you somehow proving something to Lulu. Which is crazy, it's not like you can just forget the feelings you had for Maxie." Nadine finished smiling as if she were proud of her character assessment._

_"See, that just goes to show that you really have no idea about anyone in this town. The only thing I feel for Maxie is hate. That's all there ever was." Logan smirked._

_"Really? Is that why you risked what you had with Lulu? To sleep with a girl you hate?" She taunted knowingly. Yeah, she'd figured him out. And, that- just killed Logan._

_"Shut up." He grumbled, ready to walk away from this discussion all together. As if there wasn't enough bad blood going around, now he had to hear about his past mistakes. _

_"Uh oh, did I hit a nerve. Look, Logan it's perfectly natural to have left over feelings for Maxie. You guys kind of ended abruptly from what I heard. And, you weren't 'supposed' to be together." She paused to roll her eyes at the last part. "So, naturally you just wrote the whole thing off as a mistake. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe there was really something there. _

_"There was nothing there except a stupid bet that got way out of hand." He told her._

_"Maybe, maybe not. Either way I can tell you're worried about her right now." She quietly spoke, almost as if he would break at the impact of her words._

_"She's just messing around like usual. Trying to be the center of attention." He argued._

_"What if she isn't?"_

_"She is."_

_"But, what if-"_

_"SHE IS!" He yelled causing a few people to turn. He coughed a little and looked down sheepishly. This was not going well for him._

_"Sorry, guess you feel pretty strongly about the whole thing." She continued raising an eyebrow. _

_"Oh please, don't twist this around." He glared, his face was turning red now. _

_"Look Logan, you're right. I don't know you. But, I do know people. At the hospital I see dozens of people come in every day. And, whenever someone is waiting for someone they love to make it out of a surgery or something okay, they react differently. Some people cry and do that whole thing. But, some people sink into denial." She finished. _

_"You think I'm in denial?" He questioned in disbelief. _

_"I think... that- it's easier for you to believe that Maxie is off playing one of her games and being a bitch, than for you to face the fact that she could be in real danger." Nadine wisely summarized. Damn. Logan couldn't even respond. All he could think of were her last words. 'Real danger'. No, Maxie had to be okay. _

_"She has to be okay." He whispered to himself. But, in the quiet stillness of the room, the blonde nurse heard his honest plea. _

_"Let's pray." She whispered back, taking his hand and bowing her head. Logan looked at her strangely before following her actions. _

_"God, please let Maxie be okay." He whispered aloud. And, just this once Logan relied on God to fix things and make them right. Because the world wouldn't be the same if Maxie was gone. A big chuck on him would sweat that it would stop spinning. It would just stop_

"Well, personally, I'm a fan of you...out- of- the uniform." She spoke saucily breaking him from his thoughts. Grinning with mischief, Maxie trailed a finger down his chest until it hit the sheet. Teasingly she debated whether or not she would go under. It was time for them to forget all the serious BS and get to the fun. For a little while anyway.

"Of course you are darlin'." He smiled in that way that only he could truly pull off.

"So, what do you say you show me how the west was really won cowboy." Came her ridiculously tacky reply. Any other girl to utter a string of words like that would probably get pushed out of the bed. But, this was Maxie Jones. And, hell if she couldn't get him to buy just about anything with those damn eyes. Not to mention that knowing smile, that adorable nose... He was a goner.

"Yes Mam." He grinned before pulling her on top of him. And, this time they were anything but, quiet.


	10. Rather Be With You

Authors Note- Okay so, I won't lie. This was probably my funnest chapter to write. It just flew by and I loved every minute of if. Once I got started it just came so easily. So, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please comment and tell me what you think!!! 3 Di

Chapter 10: Rather Be With You

"Pull over."

"Um... No."

"Damn it Maxie! I'm gonna' be sick, just pull the car- over." Logan ground out, pushing down the vomit that continued to fight it's way up his throat.

"I think, I'll just keep on driving. You know, it's a beautiful night for driving. There's a big bright moon, a whole swirling, twirling, twisty, mess of stars. Like the sun just... threw up all over the sky." She responded innocently, with a smirk playing at her lips. Yes, Maxie knew that Logan was minutes away from extracting each and every content of his stomach on the dashboard of her SUV. And, yes, she was enjoying each and every minute of punishment she was pulling him through.

"The only thing twisted around here is you." He muttered slumping further in to his seat. His forehead was sticky with sweat and his head pounded loudly. It was times like these he wished his heart had been meant for a nicer girl. One with a little sympathy perhaps.

"Oh, I don't know Logan. This road is pretty twisty." She chuckled before taking a sharp turn on the abandoned dirt road. There was a long winding stretch ahead of them and the poor war vet knew that he would never make it with out some serious garbage disposing.

"Maxie..." He groaned, feeling the effects of the turn. "What the hell? You just had to take the back roads home didn't you?" He questioned. She had picked him up from 'Jake's' not long ago and before he knew what was happening, they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Aw Logan, I thought it would be romantic. The two of us out on the open road, gazing at stars. The sound of you puking your brains out in the background. Oh, how I swoon." She finished flatly.

"You're punishing me." He glared up at her.

"Ding, ding, ding. Tell him what he's won Bob." She sarcastically answered before veering right and skidding through a turn.

"Ah, Maxie please." He begged, knowing he couldn't last much longer.

"I never thought I'd say this but, don't beg." She wiggled her eyebrows in that way she did so often, trying to get the point across.

"It's so, not becoming of you."

"You'll have to clean it up." He pointed out, becoming desperate. "And, smell it." She contemplated those thoughts for a second before quickly screeching to a halt on the side of the deserted road. Rolling her eyes, she turned off the car.

"Well, do your thing cowboy." She commanded, unbuckling and opening the door. Okay, so, she had never planned on actually making him throw up all over himself. Well, it may have crossed her mind. But, only for a few minutes. After that, it was just about the torture. Pushing him to the farthest limit possible. Lucky for her, she knew Logan well enough to detect that limit. She supposed he'd reached it. Now, she would take some pity on his poor drunk ass.

"Jesus." He said under his breath as he began to climb out of the car. Maxie hurried, faster than she would admit, to the other side. She helped him out of his seat and into the cool February air. The impact of the cold and his body being upright, hit him all at once. Suddenly it was out of his control. The disgusting substance rose in his mouth and before he knew it...

"Ew." Maxie sounded, glancing at Logan as he bent over to let it out. The sound was probably the worst. But, in Maxie's experience, sounds and smells usually were. Whether it was blood, death, or vomit, the view had nothing on the other senses a person inhabited.

"And, here I was thinking that this was a good day." She muttered remembering the exhausting but, satisfying morning that had followed her and Logan's little adventure in bed...

_It was eleven thirty and Kelley's was surprisingly empty; Though, the business had been suffering since the text message killer had risen. Customers knew that Kelley's wasn't necessarily safe given the fact that it was located dangerously close to many of the attacked areas. _

_"Hey blondie! Wanna' get me a coffee?" Came Maxie's cheerful entrance from upstairs. Logan was in the shower when she had announced that she had to get going. Her plate was pretty full for the day. First she had to check in with Mac, then go to the boutique, and later on she had an appointment with Dr. Winters. Oh, the fun she would have. But, of course she just had to make time to ruin her favorite little waitress's day. She wouldn't be Maxie if she didn't. _

_"Maxie?" Lulu exclaimed, shocked to see her rival descend from Logan's room. Sure, they had broken up but, if hadn't even been one day. Talk about taking one in the gut. _

_"Morning Leslie Lu. You look... slightly constipated." Maxie smiled tauntingly. "Now, how about that coffee?" She coaxed the blonde. Maxie was clearly having way too much fun with this. Especially given the fact that Lulu had yet to shut her mouth from shock. Sure, it would have been nice for her to try and put herself in Lulu's shoe's. Given that she was probably going through a hard time with the break up and all. But, Maxie wasn't all that nice. And come on, this was Lulu Spencer. _

_"Blonde One?" Came a voice from close by. Maxie looked over and took notice of her favorite computer geek for the first time that morning. He was sitting with his trusty weapon of choice and looking at Lulu with concern. _

_"Spinelli! I didn't even see you there. Listen, the two of us need to talk. Man to woman. Catch my drift?" She flirted, just for fun. Lulu seamed to finally snap out of her little trance, and boy did the claws come out. _

_"Wow, I actually didn't think you could be a bigger whore. But, there you go again, defying all odds. God, you- are disgusting." Lulu bitterly spat. This only made Maxie more elated. The schemer absolutely loved getting a rise out of Port Charles's perfect princess._

_"Isn't it great?" Maxie said cocking her head to the side and smiling sweetly. Maxie was in a good mood. Her night with Logan had put many things in perspective. And, the fact that she didn't want to run and hide the morning after? Well, that was a bonus. She was beginning to feel more like her old self. And, that of course meant a good head but with Lulu. Who was she to deny herself the stages of healing? Oh yes, the devil had truly risen. _

_"So, how long were you two sleeping together?" Lulu carefully bit out, holding every fiber of her body tightly so she didn't cry. Not in front of Maxie. _

_"How long do you want to accuse us of sleeping together?" Maxie inquired knowingly. "Because let's all be honest here. What Lulu says goes so, if you wanna' throw out a crazy number? Hey, I'll go with it." _

_"Mouthy One, just, just disperse of your negatively and be gone." Spinelli intervened. He could never handle the two of them when they were like this. _

_"See, that's just not good customer service. I ordered a coffee what, like 10 _

_minutes ago? What if I had somewhere to be? I mean, Logan probably misses me by now." She replied, goading Lulu further. _

_"You enjoy this don't you. Watching someone else get hurt. That actually makes you happy?" Lulu questioned in awe. Maxie shrugged at the comment and continued to smile. "Do you know how pathetic that makes you. No, wait my bad... how insane that makes you!" She said raising her voice and continuing to let her anger build. _

_"Well... if you wanna' talk insane..." Maxie trailed off leaving no room for someone to question what she meant. It was clear. She'd pulled out the big guns. When in doubt, use the classics. They just never got old. _

_"You really want me to slap you again don't you!" Lulu warned stepping forward. Maxie laughing, yes laughed and turned to look at Spinelli. _

_"Whoa, do you think maybe Nikolas's violent black outs run in the family?" She chuckled to the mob employee. The poor shaggy haired fool only widened his eyes in fear. This would be a blood bath. _

_"You're trash. Sitting there taking shots at my family." Lulu said releasing her words like venom. It wasn't even what Maxie was saying that drove the blonde to this level of hate. It was the way she said it. So, aloof and carefree. It took no effort for her to spew her harsh words. _

_"You can play too Snoocums. Give me a few jabs about my crappy parents or hey, try the dead sister card. No one's had the guts to whip one that out yet." She encouraged. _

_"I won't stoop to your level." She whispered. _

_"Ah well, maybe next time. Anyway, since you don't seam to know how to take a simple order, I guess I'll be on my way. Oh, Spinelli, we need to meet up. Like soon." Maxie confirmed. _

_"Why?" He uttered, still reeling from the intense battle of words. _

_"Well, if I could tell you in public then we wouldn't need to meet up later." She said rolling her eyes. _

_"Leave Spinelli alone." Lulu interrupted, still standing near by with steam coming out of her ear. _

_"Lulu, I'm done with you. Go practice walking or something." Maxie briefly replied before turning back to Spinelli. "So, I'll get your number from Sam and I'll call you to set something up okay? Great. Oh, and don't look so scared. We might just have fun." She chirped before turning to go. _

_"Georgie would be so disappointed in you." Lulu called out before Maxie could reach the door. With an eerily slow pace, Maxie turned around smiling. _

_"And, here I was thinking you wouldn't stoop that low. Always defying my expectations Lulu. Until next time." She sang happily before making her way out of the establishment. Both Lulu and Spinelli were left with identical looks of confusion and surprise on their face. The feisty blonde hadn't cause that kind of trouble in a long time. And, more than that, she'd bested Lulu numerous times through out the ordeal. Oh, crap. The bitch was back. _

"I'm going to die." Logan groaned from his position only feet away. Maxie cleared her head of the memory and peered over at the normally strong man. His hands were shakily resting on his knees and in front of him was a large mess of ... yeah.

"I thought soldiers were supposed to be all macho? You can't even hold your liquor." She called over in annoyance. The idiot had gotten drunk, and Maxie just hated cleaning up after others.

"Maybe if I didn't have a psycho girlfriend who got her kicks driving like a maniac." He shot back. Oh, no, he's used the 'G' world. Damn him. Suddenly Logan wasn't the only one who felt like vomiting. Maxie put a hand to her forehead and took a few shallow breaths. Was he serious? Was it just because he was drunk? She paced back and forth a few second as he began to empty his stomach again. And, then a strange feeling came over her. Compassion? She walked to the trunk of the SUV and with out thinking, retrieved a warm blanket, a water bottle and an old rag. She cared. She cared that he was is pain. She cared that something had bothered him enough to get drunk. And, she cared that he had not chosen to call her in his time of need. Holy crap, she cared.

"Are you almost done?" She questioned walking closer to him. She hesitantly placed a hand on his back. His muscles relaxed under her touch and for some reason, that hit somewhere in her heart. Maybe, maybe the whole girlfriend thing wasn't so bad?

"Mmm." He nodded, coughing a little. She threw the blanket and the water bottle off to the side and ran her free hand through his hair.

"Come on, you don't have anything left to throw up." She urged taking his hand and giving him the rag. He winced and wiped his mouth with the rag, never letting go of her hand. Maxie lead him over to the blanket, where she carefully situated them into sitting positions and handed him the water. "You should get some air before we go back in the car." She added as he slowly sipped the water. They were sitting close now. Touching as much as possible.

"Thanks." He muttered, screwing the cap back on and putting the water aside.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. He put his head in his hands and laughed lightly.

"Do you care?" He questioned seriously.

"You know what? If you're gonna' be like that? Then no!" She declared moving away from him. This got him to look up, but there was no regret in his eyes.

"Well, what do you expect Maxie? I call you to help me out a little and what do you do? You put me through hell!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Excuse me if I'm a little upset that I was dragged out of my stupid therapy session, had to reschedule, then go pick you up at some scummy bar where like 4 guys tried to feel me up!" She replied.

"Sorry for being an inconvenience. How dare I ne-" He stopped himself before letting the word 'need' slip out. She didn't have to know how important she was to him. Not yet at least.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! I just- what happened tonight Logan?" She asked calming down a little.

"Well..." He started knowing that it would come out one way or another.

_4 Beers, 7 shots of whiskey and an 40 minutes after arriving at Jakes, Logan was hammered; He'd barley eaten at all through out the day and he was certainly feeling the effects of the alcohol. And, boy was he a sigh to see. His suit jacket was gone along with his tie. The white button up he had on was un-tucked and the first few buttons were undone. None the less, the disheveled look worked for him. Then again, what didn't? _

_"Logan?" Came a voice from nearby. Looking to his left, Logan saw Jason Morgan. His current boss was enjoy a beer after a long days work. Logan obviously... was enjoy more than a beer._

_"Heyyyy boss man." He slurred slightly. Jason recognized the boy's condition immediately. _

_"You're drunk." He stated. _

_"Whoa, you're smarter that people give you credit for." He chuckled, downing another shot. _

_"You know, I ah, I think that's enough. Why don't I call someone to come get you." He suggested grabbing the shot glass from him. _

_"No- thank you." Logan replied snatching it back. _

_"What going on man? This doesn't seam like you." He signed, knowing that the kid needed to vent a little. _

_"Well, according to daddy dearest, it's exactly like me. I'm just a stupid screw up. Screwing up and always, always screwing up. Such a screw up." He drawled, his accent more apparent with the intake of alcohol. _

_"So, this is about Scott? What'd he do?" Jason asked sitting down next to him and discretely texting Spinelli under the table. He quickly told his confidant to call someone for Logan and get them down to Jake's. _

_"Mi padre thinks I had something to do with a stolen file from the PCPD. Like I have any use for that crap." He explained retelling the events from earlier. He's met up with Scott by the docks and from there the two had gotten involved in a heated argument about the files. Needless to say , it didn't end well. _

_"That, that's rough. I mean, I get how you feel. My father never- he never approved of me. Not after the accident. We had a strained relationship but, I'm just now realizing that he did love me. In his own way. I'm sure that it's the same for you and Scott." Jason replied trying his best to help the poor kid. They talked a bit more before a flash of blonde entered. _

_"I wouldn't come in 5 inches of your receding hair line buddy. Back off." Came the unmistakable sound of Maxie Jones insulting some poor dufus, drunk enough to actually make a pass at the well know ice queen. _

_"Oh no." Logan groaned banging his head on the bar with her arrival. Jason was a little surprised at Spinelli's choice to handle Logan. But, looking back he figure she'd be able to take him better than anyone else. In fact, it was Logan he felt sorry for. _

_"Looks like your ride is here. Take it easy Logan." Jason finished, slapping him on the back and walking off. _

_"Someone up there must hate me." He voiced looking up. _

_"I don't know about that but, someone down here sure does." Maxie smirked as she reached him. He pushed himself up with out another word and followed her to the car. There really was no use arguing at this point. _

"And that- is what brought me to this fun filled evening." He finished.

"Well, at least now I know where you get your stupidity from. Scott's a dumb ass and I would really love like 5 minutes alone with him and a fire poker." She said looping her arm through his. Logan smiled at her comment. This was her way of showing that she cared.

"Whatever." He signed. He was utterly exhausted.

"Don't whatever me! I'm trying to be all soothing." She snapped nudging his shoulder lightly with her own. This got him to smile slightly. Things weren't spinning quite as much and it seamed as though the cool air was doing him some good. All in all, things were starting to look up.

"Soothing? Now I know I'm wasted." Logan chuckled.

"Mean." She muttered.

"Thanks for ah, picking me up and stuff." He finally spoke, looking away as he did. The endless unoccupied area that surround them added a certain kind of pressure to the situation. There was no distraction. Just them.

"You know what? You are just, not- welcome!" She suddenly exploded causing Logan's head to snap up in surprise. Like she had said before, she was trying to be soothing. So, what on earth had caused the sudden change of emotion. Well, that was Maxie for you.

"I'm sorry- what?" He managed to get out.

"You- Logan Hayes are so entirely infuriating I don't even know why I put up with you!" She yelled standing up and looking down at him. He remained seated as the dramatic scene unfolded in front of him. It wasn't that Maxie was mad about him being drunk. It wasn't that she was mad about having to pick him up. She was hurt. She was hurt because instead of calling her, the way she would him, he'd gone to a bar to drown his sorrows.

"Just sitting there all 'I'm Logan, look at my stupid muscles.' You think that makes you a man? You and your dumb job and your idiotic accent. Honestly, like any girl in the world actually cares that you have an accent. Give it up already okay? No one cares!" She fumed, jumping from subject to subject. The poor drunk below her was so busy trying to catch up with her words he couldn't even appreciate how amusing the whole thing was.

"Well, you know what? Next time you want to go drink your weight in whiskey, leave me out of it. I don't want to get a call to come clean up your mess again. Maybe if you'd have called when it counted-" She started ranting again.

"Hold on, hold on. When it counted?" He asked grabbing hold of her hand loosely. She pulled it away and took a few steps back. Turning away from him slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest and took her defensive position. This was war.

"Um yeah..." She rolled her eyes though even in the dark, Logan could see that Maxie was anything but annoyed. Her wide eyes were rimmed with wetness and pain. He had caused her pain. This fact alone made him want to puke just one more time. "Like how about before you went to the bar. Maybe then this whole thing could have been avoided." She finished quietly.

"I'm sorry." He told her sincerely. She shook her head and looked away.

"You don't get it! I don't want you to be sorry. I wanted you to call. I wanted to be the one you called!" She admitted, finally laying out what was bothering her.

"Like you did with me." He whispered in realization. "Comere'." He beckoned holding out a hand. She looked apprehensive but, when he gave her that 'look' she complied. He brought her down on top of him, she was straddling his lap. Her hands were placed loosely at his collar bone, while his held a tight grip on her waste.

"I'm not good at this Maxie. You know that. The whole relationship thing? I suck at it." He quietly told her, breathing each word into her ear.

"Neither am I!" She spoke up, pulling back to look at him. "It's just- Logan, I've been really scared about this whole thing okay? I don't know if it's going to work but, I we can agree on one thing. You do suck." She stated plainly.

"Thanks?" He replied confused.

"No, no, what I mean is... you suck. And, I suck. We just... we suck. But, together I think, we suck a little less." She finished, never breaking eye contact. He took a moment before embracing her tightly and burring his face in her neck. She was right. Together the two of them made more sense.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I will next time." He promised. She nodded and wiped any sign of tears from her eyes before smiling perfectly.

"You know... you called me your girlfriend earlier." She teased causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, I did didn't I. " He didn't even bother arguing. Maxie Jones was his girlfriend. And, he was damn proud.


	11. Something To Talk About

Authors Note-I know it's been awhile but, I had a little writers block. The show has been mean to our poor Logan lately. But, here you go. I'll try and update this weekend. Enjoy and comment! - Di

Chapter 11: Something To Talk About

_Maxie,_

_I'm taking the cowards way out this time. But, honesty there is no way I can say this to your face. I'm leaving. I don't know if I'll ever be back but, for now Port Charles isn't safe for me. As you know "Mr. Craig" has been pushing me more and more lately. I can't risk getting caught up in another mess. Or getting you caught up for that matter. So, I'm leaving. Maybe I'll find my sister and catch up with her for a while. Focus on family. If there is one thing that being here has taught me, it's that family is everything. You were my family here Maxie. You and Logan. So, take care of each other. I know it seams weird but, I'm giving the two of you my blessing. Not that you ever needed it. Make each other happy. You both deserve it. Anyway, I won't drag this out much longer. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me. And I do mean everything. You put so much on the line Maxie. I'll never be able to repay you for that. No matter what anyone says to or about you, I know that you are an amazing person. Your loyalty could move mountains. Don't forget that. Don't forget how incredible and WORTH WHILE you are okay? I love you. I really do. Remember the good stuff._

_Love always, the boy behind the mask._

"He's gone." Maxie stated plainly after she finished reading the letter. It had been left by Coop and hand delivered by Logan.

"Yeah."

"I- I don't know how to feel." She told her boyfriend honestly. She was upset to hear that Coop was gone. Above everything else he was a really good friend to her. And now? He was gone.

"Feel however you want sweetheart." Logan shrugged in an understanding manor. They were in his room. She was on his bed. It sucked that he had to be the one to deliver the news but, remembering what Coop had said to him...

_Logan was about to meet up with his father when Coop had called and requested that they meet at the docks. The former soldier complied to his friend's wishes. This after all, could be the last time he ever saw Coop._

_"I can't tell her." Was the first thing that Cooper said upon arrival._

_"What?" Logan asked, flabbergasted._

_"Maxie. I can't tell her i'm leaving to her face. It'll come out all wrong. You know her man, you know how she is. She'll cry and she'll look at me with those eyes and some how convince me that we can fix it. With another scheme of course. And, I'll go along with it because she's near impossible to refuse." He explained with a pained expression on his face._

_"Don't I know it." Logan muttered. Coop smiled softly at this._

_"How are you two anyway?" He asked curiously. Logan shrugged with out giving any signs of an answer. Coop knew this response all too well. It was the classic Logan Hayes 'nothing much' attitude. He would act like it was no big deal when really, it was more than a big deal. It was everything._

_"Don't do this Logan. Don't play your old games and mess this up. Maxie won't take your crap and you- you won't be able to take it if she dumps you. I know you Logan, just like I know Maxie. The two of you are all bad ass on the outside. But, all you really ever wanted was for someone to understand your messed up selves. And, you found that in each other so... just don't mess it up okay?" He warned. Logan looked away and nodded._

_"What do you want me to tell her?" He asked changing the subject. Coop reached in his pocket and pulled out a white envelope with the name 'Maxie' scrawled across the top._

_"Just give her this. Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't see her one last time." He handed the letter to Logan._

_"Sure man. Just ah- take care of yourself alright?" He said putting the envelope in his coat pocket and placing his hands there as well._

_"You too Logan." He said holding out a hand for him to shake. Looking at the outstretched offer Logan contemplated it. Then he took his hands out of his pocket and slapped Coops hand away. Stepping forward he took his friend in a 'many' embrace._

_"I'll miss you Coop." He whispered softly._

"He was so good to me." She said closing her eyes. Nodding for his own benefit Logan sat beside her. They were both dressed and ready for the day. He had decided to give her the letter before they went for coffee. The timing seamed right. As right as it would ever be anyway.

"We'll miss him, right?" She questioned looking into Logan's eyes.

"Sure doll, we'll miss him. But, he's okay and we're okay." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We're more than okay." She affirmed leaning up and kissing him hard. It was another thirty minutes before the two lovers made their way down to the restaurant in Kelly's.

"Two coffees Mike." Logan called as he and Maxie sauntered down the stairs later that morning. With a short nod, Mike went to work and the pair sat themselves down at the counter. Immediately Maxie took hold of two sugar packets and began to work them through out her fingers nimbly. She was always moving. Always.

"There you go." Mike said as he set the coffees in front of them. Of course, they were just right. Mike was an expert on what most of the town ordered. And, truth be told, the older man had a soft spot for the couple. He'd watch Maxie go through things that would kill most. He was proud to see that she was still breathing, still causing trouble. And Logan? Strangely enough Mike saw a bit of himself in the Southern native. With his rough around the edges personality, Logan was hard to like sometimes but, impossible to ignore. The business man was indeed one of the few who supported the union of this new couple. In fact he was one of the few that even knew about them.

"Thanks." Logan said before sipping his drink and watching Maxie twirl her own around and around. "Anyone ever tell you it's not polite to play with your food?" He questioned causing her to finally look up.

"Well, I'm not polite." She smirked with a twinkle in her eyes. "And, this isn't food." Was her final point. With that she gulped down a few sips of the warm liquid and scooted her stool closer to his own. Logan moved his hand to her thigh comfortably.

"Why Mr. Hayes, people will talk." Maxie giggled in a foe southern bell accent. Her delicate hand was held up to her chest and an air of playfulness exuded through out her being. She was happy today. And that, made Logan happy. He knew it wouldn't last forever. Hell, with Maxie he'd be lucky to keep smiling long enough to finish his drink. But, she was happy now and that was all he could ask for. Even the news abour Cooper didn't faze her mood. Actually, the idea that he would be out of danger seamed to calm her more so. In fact, she had been quite happy since the previous day when they had become official. Only Logan and Maxie would turn puking on the side of a deserted road into a romantic and memorable moment. Only them.

"Then let's give um' somethin' to talk about." He whispered before leaning in to softly kiss her smiling lips. After a moment he felt her hand gently push him away.

"Cheesyyyy." She sang softly with a grin on her face. He smiled back ridiculously, aware that they must look completely nuts. The two biggest train wrecks in all of Port Charles, maybe even New York were just happily drinking coffee. Completely content.

"Now, you two are just adorable." And, the peace was gone. In walked Lulu Spencer in all of her self loving glory. Her cousin, the absurdly dramatic Carly Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos whatever was right by her side. Two all knowing blondes for the price of one.

"Hey Lulu! Want to join us?" Maxie questioned in an overly friendly tone. Smirking to himself Logan knew that this confrontation actually wouldn't be that bad. Maxie was in a good mood which meant that almost nothing could touch her. She was so above any insult that Lulu would fly at her. And to make matters worst, depending on how you looked at it, Lulu would be so irritated by Maxie flippant attitude that she would most likely flee the diner with in minutes.

"Thank but, I'd rather keep my food down. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to find you two together though right?" She added with a nasty smirk on her lips. Did she really think she would win this?

"It's not worth it Lulu." Carly advised, for once having something intelligent to say. Raising an eye brow Maxie stood up but the calm look on her face remained.

"Aw, don't tell me your all bitter Lesley. It's not like you and Logan were together when I started sleeping with him. This time." Came Maxie crude reply. Logan coughed to hide his and laugh turned away from the scene. It was just too funny to watch. How he had ever saw anything but humor in these petty arguments, he didn't know.

"You are disgusting." She spat. Carly tried to lead her away but, Lulu shook her arm free. Finally the older blonde let out an exasperated sigh and stood back just a bit. She knew that Lulu wasn't going to stop. Not until she was shoved to the ground. Not until she couldn't get back up again. If nothing else, she had inherited the Spencer urge to self inflict pain. In whatever way possible.

"I am shocked," Maxie started before pausing to let her words sink in. "... to here that you think of me that way. I always thought we were great friends Lu." She taunted.

"God! I hate you!" Lulu shrieked throwing up her hands in frustration.

"I know." Maxie smiled.

"Why do you do this? Why?" Lulu lowly questioned. Logan noticed the amused glint disappear from Maxie's eyes. She was done playing now. The fun was over. It would be only minutes before she lay down the harsh truth for Lulu. In front of everyone. The room now consisted of some random strangers, Sam and Nikolas, and strangely enough Tracy Quartermaine.

"Oh, spare me!" Maxie snapped. Gone was her fake, carefree attitude. Now she was just annoyed. Now she wanted to end this. "Do not sit here and act like this fight, this ridiculous fight is my fault. I'm allowed to have coffee with whom ever I want Lulu. I am allowed to be a bitch if I choose to. And, for the record YOU spoke to me first. YOU stuck your nose into MY business. Logan isn't your boyfriend. I never stole him from you. In fact I made sure the two of you were over before I let anything happen between us." She seethed. Lulu stood completely still, not daring to interrupt. "I don't even care if you believe me. I don't. Your opinion means less than nothing to me. You want to call me a whore? You want to call me disgusting? Fine. But, calling me those things doesn't change who YOU are. It doesn't change the fact that you are the most pathetic person I know." She finished, reverting to her calm manor.

"Let's go Lulu." Carly whispered gently. Lulu let the older woman start to lead her from the establishment. But, not before Maxie could execute her final blow.

"You want to know why Lulu?" She called out. The other blonde turned, against her better judgment, to hear the answer to her previous question. "Because you make it SO easy." She started, looking up and smiling. "Because I AM a bitch." She smirked looking proud of that fact. "Because Logan is MY boyfriend now." She paused a moment longer, enjoying the shocked look on Lulu's face. "And, because...I...can." She finished flawlessly and took a long sip of her drink. With that Lulu hurried out of Kelly's as fast as she possibly could. Before chasing after her Carly stopped in front of Sam and Nikolas. Nikolas looked as if he were debating whether or not to go after his sister. Sam just look amused.

"Keep that banshee away from Lulu." Carly warned pointing a finger at Sam accusingly. In response Sam laughed loudly.

"Don't be such a tattle tale Carly. She's a big girl, or so she keeps telling everyone. She can fight her own battles." Sam shot back. Before Carly could retort, Nikolas decided to defuse what could be yet another girl fight.

"Sam's right. I love Lulu but, it would probably do her some good if people would stop running to her rescue." He logically told Carly. Rolling her eyes and letting out a great huff the former mob wife took off after her cousin. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the diner was back to it's usual bustling self.

"You just had to draw blood didn't you Jones." Sam called as she approached her good friend. Shrugging innocently Maxie smiled.

"I thought I was being pretty nice. At first." She giggled. Sam shook her head and hugged the younger girl briefly. Maxie was the only girl that Sam had ever known that didn't make her want to rip her hair out. They understood each other. Well, as much as one could ever understand Samantha McCall or Maxie Jones.

"Please, you enjoyed every second of her torment." Logan laughed turning around and facing the group fully.

"Duh." The blonde uttered unashamed. She saw Nikolas look unsure of the response and even a little out of place. After all, this was his sister they were bashing. "Sorry Nikolas. I don't like your sister and I pity you for sharing the same blood but, I'll understand if you want to ream me out and defend her or something." She kindly told him.

"Actually I think I'll just leave it alone. I should be going any how. Thanks for the coffee Sam. I'll call you later this week about the party." He said before hugging his cousin and bidding the others farewell.

"Party? What party?" Maxie asked immediately. The two girl took a seat before beginning the conversation.

"Nikolas and I decided to throw a small party for Alexis. She just won some lawyer award and we wanted to make sure she knew we're all really proud of her." Sam replied.

"That's nice." Maxie commented earnestly.

"Let's just hope it ends better than the last party Prince Cassedine threw." Logan added. There was no offense taken between anyone. They all knew he meant it in the most respectful way.

"Yeah well, it's going to be much, much smaller. We're probably just going to have it here at Kelly's so, I doubt there will be any issues." She explained.

"Sam, this is Port Charles. There have been shootings in the PCPD. No where is safe." Maxie pointed out raising and eyebrow.

"Well be that as it may, we are NOT going to let some sick freak run our lives. We will celebrate my mothers success and we will... party." She smiled happily at her declaration.

"Hear, hear." Logan cheered.

"You two are invited you know. You'll get the formal invite in the mail but, just a heads up." Sam informed them.

"Yay! I love parties. And, I won't even have to worry about the people I hate being there since we basically hate the same people!" Maxie exclaimed as Logan and Sam joined her.

"You are something you know that Jones? You have your hands full with this one kid." She directed the last comment at Logan.

"Oh yeah, I know." He responded.

"Well, take care of her. The hell I let loose on Elizabeth will be nothing compared to what I do to you if you hurt Maxie. You hear me?" She asked sternly.

"Loud and Clear." He gulped at the serious look in her eye.

"Good. Now, I gotta' get to work. I'm already late but, I'll call you later Maxie. And you..." She said to Logan warningly. "Gray's a good color on you." She finished sweetly referring to his shirt before prancing away. Shaking his head Logan could only come to the conclusion that Sam and Maxie were truly the only girls in the world that could handle being friends with one another.

"Talk about a hand full." He muttered to the blonde beside him.

"Yeah, no kidding huh? Good thing your girlfriend is way more laid back." Maxie sarcastically said.

"My girlfriend? Laid back? Where is this girlfriend you speak of?" He jokingly looked around as if searching for someone. She swiftly grabbed his strong jaw and jerked it to face her.

"Right here buddy. And, don't you forget it." She demanded before kissing him soundly. People stopped what they were doing to stare for a moment. This was a couple with passion. A couple with love. This was a couple to talk about.


End file.
